


Adorável

by yxinsg



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekXing, Fluffy, Januário, M/M, Mpreg, Slice of Life, exolxprompts, soft
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxinsg/pseuds/yxinsg
Summary: Zhang Yixing, um estudante de música e azarado ao quadrado, acabou perdendo seu gatinho, apelidado carinhosamente de Januário, após deixar a porta do seu apartamento aberta sem querer. Ele só não esperava que esse azar acabaria em sorte quando encontrasse o seu bichinho no colo de Byun Baekhyun, o estudante de botânica que ele secretamente tinha uma queda e que trabalhava numa floricultura ao lado do seu prédio.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. Januário

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada ao @exolxprompts por me conectar com esse plot maravilhoso<3
> 
> vim alimentar a comunidade baekxing (constituída por uma pessoa(eu)).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eu não tenho beta então me perdoem! :)

=￣ω￣=

Prólogo

Zhang Yixing caminhava ao lado de seu parceiro de aulas em direção a saída do prédio da universidade, com uma tira de doce de alcaçuz descansando entre seus lábios. Passaram pelos portões principais e puseram os pés do lado de fora, sentindo o frescor do poente primaveril. O parceiro falava algo sobre comporem juntos. Yixing parecia não ouvir, com as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo e encarando seus coturnos pretos, alheio à situação, a mente criando um bloqueio para o que o outro tentava dizer. 

Sua atenção no colega piorou quando, da enorme escadaria que dá acesso ao prédio, Yixing enxergou a pessoa que tanto lhe regava os pensamentos. Estava a ler um livro, sentado na grama verde que envolvia a faculdade a poucos metros à frente de Yixing. Um sorriso tímido tomando seu rosto, e Yixing por alguns segundos pensou que história incrível era capaz de deixar o garoto daquele jeitinho, olhando as páginas encantado ao imergir no universo literário, as madeixas rosa-bebê caindo sobre seu rosto num toque suave, e não havia céu azul de primavera que brilhasse mais do que Byun Baekhyun, o adorável estudante de botânica que fazia o coração de Yixing dançar.

— Você devia conhecê-lo. — O colega disse ao parar do lado de Yixing, que tinha pausado a caminhada para observar a cena de Byun, e rapidamente desviou o olhar, embora o parceiro de classe já tivesse percebido tudo. Não era difícil de notar, estava estampado nas feições de Yixing.

— Não preciso. — Yixing sorriu. — Ele vai no meu apartamento todos os dias... 

O colega o olhou incrédulo. — Vocês já estão ficando? 

Yixing lançou um olhar sugestivo ao amigo e abriu a boca para responder, mas ao tornar o olhar novamente na direção do jovem que admirava, percebeu algo peculiar. Uma peça de quatro patas e muitos pelos - que não deveria estar ali. Era seu gato, rodeando o garoto na grama, subindo em sua bermuda jeans e roçando o rabo em Byun com carícias amorosas que apenas um felino pode proporcionar. O jovem sorria extensamente e acarinhava o bichano, deixando o livro de lado ao seu lado. Yixing desejou parar para admirar a cena, começando a ficar furioso. Baekhyun havia feito uma promessa para ele e não estava cumprindo. Uma veia saltava em seu pescoço quando subitamente abandonou o amigo e caminhou em passos fortes atravessando o gramado.

Baekhyun estava distraidamente brincando com o bichano, quando viu Yixing atravessando o gramado, a roupa toda preta como um serial killer escolar e a aura tenebrosa que rodeava Yixing deixava Baek arrepiado e intimidado. O garoto era um demônio de lindo. — Sangue de Jesus tem poder... — Desabafou baixinho e umideceu os lábios em seguida, recolhendo seu livro e a bolsa carteiro e ficando de pé quando o garoto parou em sua frente, com Januário se escondendo atrás de sua perna. Yixing iria matar ele. — O que você quer?

Yixing limpou a garganta e lançou um olhar desafiador de baixo para cima. — Como sempre, _você._ — Respondeu. Baekhyun sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, seguidamente entrando em postura defensiva quando notou Yixing mudar de expressão para uma mais assustadora e sexy que o normal - se é que fosse possível. Os olhos semicerrados queimavam no estudante de botânica. — Mas enquanto você não me quer... O que o Januário está fazendo aqui? Achei que tivesse te pedido para deixá-lo trancado em casa. Mas você o trouxe mesmo assim. — Afirmou rispidamente. 

Baekhyun segurou a alça de sua bolsa com os pouco mais de força, os músculos de seu pulso ligeiramente tensionavam. — Não trouxe. Ele já estava- 

— Trouxe sim. — Interrompeu, a voz grossa mais mandante que o normal. — Trouxe o Januário para o campus quando _eu pedi_ para não trazer, achei que eu tivesse explicado que não era- 

Yixing foi interrompido por um baque em seu rosto. Baekhyun havia arremessado o livro nele, a capa dura chocou-se com a face, a lombada batendo diretamente em seu nariz. Se tinha algo que Baekhyun odiava mais do que ser acusado de coisas que não tinha feito, ainda era desconhecido. Aquilo mexia com ele e o levava a fazer loucuras, como acertar o cara mais assustador de todo o campus, e que para piorar, era apaixonado por ele. Alguns estudantes ao redor pararam em choque, esperando Yixing se recompor, atentos a situação, esperando para ver o que Yixing iria fazer. O mais velho massageou a ponta do nariz, vendo um Baekhyun parado a sua frente, as mãos segurando fortemente a alça da bolsa carteiro, preparado caso Yixing resolvesse devolver na mesma moeda ou pior, mas não estava arrependido do que tinha feito. Yixing precisava entender que mesmo com sua aparência frágil e suave, sendo menorzinho e parcialmente feminino, não iria deixar que o mais alto fizesse qualquer coisa com ele.

— Ei, eu estou tentando me explicar aqui. — O mais novo se defendeu, a voz baixa e quase inaudível torcendo para que Yixing lhe desse ouvidos. — Ele já estava aqui quando cheguei. Se alguém esqueceu a porta do apartamento aberta foi você, seu idiota. Você foi o último a sair, e ele deve ter te seguido pelo campus e te procurado o dia inteiro, e acabou me encontrando. Você tem sorte de ele ter me encontrado e não ter se perdido no mundo. 

Baekhyun esperava pela reação negativa do outro. Surpreendeu-se quando Yixing apenas parou de massagear o nariz e bufou, abrindo um longo sorriso. Yixing estava pronto para revidar desde o início da fala do mais novo, porém, a forma como os lábios de Baek se curvavam quando lhe chamou de _idiota_ havia balançado suas mais fortes estruturas, e ele estava realmente se sentindo idiota por ser tão bobamente apaixonado pelo florista. Recolheu o livro de Baekhyun do chão e o entregou ao mais novo, não sem antes olhar a capa. — "Botânica Sistemática: Guia Ilustrado". — Leu. — Um livro de botânica? Você sorria como se estivesse lendo um romance.

Baekhyun estranhou a mudança repentina de assunto, mas não interveio, dando também aquilo como encerrado. Não era sua culpa e tinha se defendido, e Yixing felizmente aparentava ter compreendido, não daria corda para o assunto terminado. — Eu estou em um romance com as flores, você sabe... 

Yixing aproximou-se do corpo do mais baixo. Em seu peito sentia o coração consumi-lo, do tanto que gostava daquele garoto e sentia que perdia o controle perto do florista, quase não conseguia segurar as próprias ações. Colocou o dedo indicador no vão abaixo do queixo de Baekhyun e o fez olhar para cima. — E comigo? 

O tom de pele do pequeno alternava rapidamente do rosado habitual para uma vermelhidão discreta, do qual ele torcia para conseguir disfarçar, mas não conseguia. Yixing era apaixonado por cada detalhe do mais novo, inclusive essa timidez que o deixava simplesmente encantador.

— Com você ainda não. 

Apenas um dedo de Yixing encostava em Baekhyun e mesmo assim o chinês podia senti-lo derretendo ao seu toque. Aproximou o rosto a menos de três centímetros do mais novo, inclinando a cabeça levemente para o lado e fazendo menção de encaixar as bocas, Baekhyun sentia a respiração quente de Yixing em seus lábios. Yixing suspirou, sabia que se beijasse o mais novo ele não seria rejeitado, pelo menos não nos primeiros três segundos. E mesmo sem palavras ditas, sabia que Baekhyun queria muito apenas por olhar em seus olhos. Talvez até mais do que ele, mesmo sem admitir. — Você está me dando esperanças?

Baekhyun assentiu timidamente, podia jurar que corações dançavam em seus olhos direcionados à Yixing. Com toda certeza, não havia universo em que conseguiria negar aquele desejo. — Melhor irmos levar o Januário...

— Para o meu apartamento? — O mais velho sorriu atrevido. 

O florista negou quase no mesmo segundo, afastando-se do mais velho. Havia sempre esse nó no meio da linha que constantemente o impedia de dar continuidade às provocações de Yixing. — Sim, mas eu preciso trabalhar depois, então não vou entrar, okay? 

Yixing concordou e tomou a bolsa de Baekhyun, deixando que o mais novo pegasse Januário nos braços e o levasse, caminhando juntos pela tarde de primavera. A brisa amigável dançava ao redor da dupla, enchendo as narinas de Yixing com o cheiro de lavanda de Baekhyun. Ele importunou o florista durante todo o caminho, exatamente do jeito que gostava, o atordoando com perguntas e seus flertes que saíam sem parar, de forma automática. Naquele ponto, sabia que tinha Baekhyun na palma de suas mãos, ou pelo menos pensava ter. Gostava de acreditar nisso. Ponderava sobre o que passava na cabeça de Baekhyun que o fazia barrar as próprias emoções por Yixing. Entretanto, tudo bem. Estava tudo bem e ele esperaria pelo mais novo o tempo que fosse necessário, ajudando-o a desembaraçar o nó no meio da linha e aceitar os próprios sentimentos.

=￣ω￣= 

_Algumas semanas antes_

Byun Baekhyun encerrava uma ligação com seu chefe, o dono da floricultura, depois do senhorio tê-lo elogiado diversas vezes. O proprietário do estabelecimento ao qual era funcionário constantemente o paparicava e cobria de mimos. Tratava-se de um senhor de idade com bastante afeição por Baekhyun. Mas quem não o tinha?

Ele era uma ótima pessoa, de coração enorme que não cabia no peito, sempre tentando dar seu melhor e fazer com que todos terminassem bem no final do dia; e não obstante de suas belas ações, a vida conspirava a seu favor a maior parte do tempo, as bençãos vinham sobre suas mãos sem que esperasse, sem ao mesmo pedir por elas. 

Havia apenas um quesito em que a vida não havia o agraciado, pelo menos não ainda, um quesito do qual ainda precisava chutar o balde e questionar-se mais do que devia: o amor. _Eu posso deixar isso para depois_ , era o que Byun retrucava quando pegava-se pensando em romantismo, a ponta do dedo enrolando a borda da blusa, ponderando quando sua vez chegaria enquanto perdia os olhos nas flores. Atendia diversos pedidos de montagem de arranjos de flores e conhecia curiosas histórias por trás dos buques que montava, desapreciava preparar um sem saber ao menos uma informação, um nome, uma data, uma mensagem carinhosa, qualquer coisa que o fizesse suspirar. Era inevitável que questionasse quando seria sua vez naquele mundo romântico que parecia tão perto do seu, e ao mesmo tempo, tão distante. 

Estava chegando na floricultura naquela manhã, quando inesperadamente ouviu um som estridente como pedras batendo em pedras. E mesmo acostumado com dádivas caindo do céu, Baekhyun não pode evitar assustar-se quando, num recuar alarmado, por sorte não levou uma pancada de um vaso de barro. O objeto estava espatifado no chão na calçada em sua frente, por pouco não lhe atingiu a cabeça. Respirou aliviado, não sem antes reparar que as flores estavam murchas e a terra abatida. Olhou para cima, sabendo muito bem de _quem_ se tratava. 

A pequena janela do terceiro andar abrigava um minúsculo batente com alguns pequenos vasos de barro que nem Deus sabe como equilibravam-se lado a lado, todos com flores mortas ou mirradas, implorando por uma mão boa que as salvasse, com exceção apenas de um pequeno cacto que ainda tentava sobreviver. Baekhyun se remoía só de olhar, considerava quase um crime adotar plantas e não cuidar delas. Mas tratando-se do dono daquele apartamento – figura peculiar bastante conhecida por Byun – ele havia prometido fazer vista grossa.

A razão de um dos vasos ter escorregado pelo batente e ido de encontro ao chão era um gato travesso correndo pelas beiradas das janelas dos apartamentos, mergulhando no caos os lugares por onde passava.

Baekhyun segurou firme a alça de sua mochila ao ver o bichano afastar-se por entre os telhados, e apressou-se em entrar na loja. Era muito cedo, o sol terminava a alvorada, seus clientes logo estariam a posto. Era bom que se apressasse em limpar a bagunça na calçada.

Colocou seu avental cor de creme e as luvas de segurança, ajoelhou-se para catar os cacos menores. Na rua, os carros e pessoas começavam a aparecer com cada vez mais frequência, indicando o início de mais um dia, e breve varreu o resto de adubo seco. Byun terminou o serviço e permaneceu alguns segundos em pé segurando a vassoura, o corpo girando e a cabeça inclinando lentamente em direção à famigerada janela. A luz, que passava a noite toda acessa, agora estava apagada, indicando que o morador provavelmente tinha acordado. O florista não entendia por qual motivo memorizava esses mínimos detalhes, mas era apenas inevitável. 

Talvez perdoasse o inquilino pela falta de cuidado com as plantas por ele ser um tanto charmoso. Ele deixava Baekhyun sem palavras, sempre com as pequenas mãos ansiosas mexendo nas flores ao vê-lo saindo do prédio, a jaqueta preta em seus ombros e as botinas pisando fortemente no chão, o rosto constantemente fechado em carranca, e Baekhyun não podia deixar de intrigar-se com por qual motivo o jovem saia todos os dias muito apressado e com muita raiva. Gostaria de perguntar-lhe um dia, apenas por curiosidade. 

Na verdade, gostaria de saber se podia cuidar de suas plantas. Tinha quase certeza que frequentemente estava mal humorado pela falta de uma vegetação saudável em seu apartamento. Byun acreditava fielmente que as plantas quase mortas influenciavam na vida das pessoas, e estava disposto a cuidar daquelas, apenas para, quem sabe, ver seu vizinho sair pelo menos um dia com um sorriso no rosto. 

Baekhyun olhou para cima mais uma vez, para a origem da queda do vaso. Aquela pequena janela que tanto o intrigava. E o morador estava lá, parado olhando confusamente para as plantas, como se buscasse resposta para algo. Quando seus olhos cruzaram com os de Byun, o florista imediatamente desviou o olhar, as bochechas coradas e agindo como se nunca tivesse o visto ali, de nervoso quase derrubou a sacola com o adubo recolhido no chão, e entrou rapidamente de volta para o estabelecimento. 

Deixou a porta aberta ao passar com a sacola, indo em direção a parte mais extrema no final da loja, onde poderia guardar o adubo para mais tarde checar se poderia usá-lo de alguma forma, e o colocou em uma prateleira. Retornado ao início da loja, Baekhyun viu passar pela porta um ser de quatro patas que caminhava com seu andar felino e elegante para dentro da floricultura. 

O corpo do jovem travou e ele engoliu em seco, recordando-se da última vez em que um gato havia entrado na floricultura e bagunçado toda a loja, e passadas duas semanas e ele ainda achava coisas quebradas de vez em quando. Não sabia se devia se apressar e assustar o gato, ou chegar devagar e correr o risco de assustá-lo de qualquer forma? Algo precisava ser feito, e caminhou lentamente pela floricultura, rezando para que nenhum cliente aparecesse naquele momento tão importuno. 

— Gatinho... — Sussurrou, andando lentamente em direção ao animal. Só precisava o pegar e botar para fora, certo? Não devia ser difícil. 

O gato de pelagem preta estava no balcão, em cima da máquina registradora deitado sobre as próprias patas e balançando o rabo bem devagar. O bichano observava o pequeno gato chinês dourado, que balançava sua pata esquerda em direção a porta, atraindo prosperidade segundos os ensinamentos chineses. 

— Se você ficar quietinho desse jeito, acho que tudo bem... — Baekhyun largou a postura tensa e sorriu. Realmente esperava que o animal permanecesse daquela forma e não surtasse do nada, e ele era um fofo. Aproximou-se lentamente com a palma estendida, embora antes mesmo que a mão tocasse o bichano, ele já havia esticado a cabeça para receber o carinho, se esfregando no florista de maneira carente, que devolveu o máximo que pôde com todo o amor do mundo. 

Como um ímã em seus horários habituais, seus olhos foram lentamente puxados para a vidraça ao lado da porta, onde podia ver a rua e o sinal que ficava na frente da porta do prédio. Viu o jovem das flores mortas atravessar a rua correndo apressado antes mesmo do sinal fechar, correndo risco de ser atropelado, mas isso não o impediu de cessar seus passos rápidos. 

— Olha, é o emo que mora aqui em cima... — Baekhyun virou a cabeça do gato em direção ao vidro, e o animal soltou um miado estridente, logo se livrando do aperto do humano. Byun abaixou-se à altura do felino e o olhou nos olhos. — Ele parece ser durão e misterioso, mas a gente sabe que ele não é, não é mesmo? 

Baekhyun disse e riu com o grunhido que o gatinho deu, levando como uma indireta concordância. 

=￣ω￣= 

No dia seguinte, Baekhyun surpreendeu-se quando, ao aproximar-se da porta da floricultura, o gatinho estava de prontidão, como se estivesse a esperá-lo. E de fato, o animal entrou assim que Baekhyun abriu a porta, e pulou para o balcão novamente deitando-se em cima do caixa. 

— Bom dia. Você mora aqui agora, por acaso? — Falava como se o outro ser pudesse responder, e sentiu-se um pouco idiota, embora estivesse se divertindo com a proposta de ter um novo amiguinho. 

Mesmo sentindo meio bobo por estar conversando com um animal, isso não o impediu de permanecer a manhã inteira papeando com o felino, aproveitando todos os espaços entre um cliente e outro para fazer carinho no gatinho que parecia tão carente; embora não mais do que ele, que ligeiramente desanimado encarava o próprio reflexo no vidro da floricultura, ponderando sobre precisar de um amigo, um de verdade que não respondesse suas perguntas com “miau”. 

Aproximou-se de sua imagem refletida, os cabelos em tom rosa claro, a pele macia pelos cuidados árduos que mantinha e a boca rosada pelo protetor labial, os lábios cheinhos; e ponderava, algum dia alguém iria amar e zelar por aquele rostinho lindo? Encostou a testa no espelho, respirando e criando um pequeno embaço na vitrine, fechando os olhos para que pudesse beijar a si mesmo, a boca tocando o vidro gelado. 

Do lado de fora, o jovem da janela do terceiro andar permaneceu de pé na calçada, as mãos apertando o tecido interno dos bolsos da jaqueta escura que usava, olhando para a cena do florista na ponta dos pés, um biquinho em seus lábios beijando o vidro, os olhos intensamente fechados e as mãozinhas tocando o vidral. 

Ele achou engraçado, não sabia se deveria interromper ou apenas passar direto e continuar seus compromissos. Contudo era inevitável deixar de olhar para aquela cena, qualquer responsabilidade que o aguardava poderia esperar para que ele pudesse se agraciar com aquela visão... mordiscava a parte interna da bochecha quando seus pés involuntariamente aproximaram-se do vidro da floricultura. 

Iria imitar o gesto do florista e beijá-lo pelo vidro quando, por cima do ombro de Baekhyun, viu seu gato dormindo em cima do balcão. Segurou a vontade de beijar o florista pela vitrine, e imediatamente deu alguns toques no vidro, despertando o jovem de madeixas rosadas de seu encanto. 

Byun repentinamente afastou-se do vidro em um salto, quase caindo de bumbum nas flores mais próximas. Do lado de fora, o jovem o encrava com um sorrisinho amarelo, apontando para dentro da loja. Ao perceber a pessoa que o chamava, levou a mão ao rosto e virou de costas, sentindo metade do seu corpo esquentar; em sua imaginação, sem dúvida saía fumaça de seus ouvidos. _Correr para o banheiro, me trancar e não sair nunca mais._

E antes que pudesse tomar qualquer decisão, ouviu o sino de anúncio acima da porta indicando que algum cliente havia entrado, e ele sabia - por Deus ele sabia quem era - e estava morrendo de vergonha. Não se atreveu a retirar as mãos do rosto. 

— Eu faço de tudo por você e você me abandona na primeira oportunidade? 

Ouviu a voz ressoar pela loja, e Baekhyun franziu a testa estranhando a fala, piscando algumas vezes e quase ameaçando tirar as mãos do rosto, mas não o fez. Céus, ele devia realmente estar parecendo muito bobo, mas tudo bem se ele apenas permanecesse ali até o jovem emo ir embora, certo? E depois fingiria que nada aconteceu. 

Byun sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e pensou que deveria encarar a verdade de uma vez por todas, cautelosamente retirou as mãos do rosto, mas não se atreveu a olhar para cima. Deu de cara com as famigeradas botinas que sempre passavam pela floricultura apressadas e pisando forte, e lentamente levantou o olhar para encontrar aquele rosto. 

O florista prendeu a respiração ao sustentar o olhar do outro. Aquele rosto desenhado, os óculos arredondados descansando na ponta do nariz... Baekhyun provavelmente estava encarando-o tempo demais e talvez estivesse com os lábios escancarados em um perfeito "o" diante de tanta beleza divina. Podia jurar que ele era três vezes mais bonito de perto do que passando na rua, e lembrou de todos os outros dias que o namorava pelo vidro enquanto o jovem esperava o sinal abrir, admirando toda sua postura e presença. 

E tinha diversas perguntas para fazer, se podia cuidar de suas plantas, por qual motivo ele estava correndo no dia anterior, se ele o achava doidinho por estar beijando o vidro... 

O jovem retirou as mãos dos bolsos para cumprimentar Baekhyun, e num movimento incalculado e distraído, esbarrou o braço num pequeno jarro estampado. O objeto estava prestes a espatifar no chão, quando Byun cortou a troca de olhares e no auge de todo seu reflexo, conseguiu segurar o objeto antes que tocasse o chão. 

Cerrou as pálpebras, respirando em alívio. Tudo que menos queria era brigar com o jovem, e fazê-lo ter que pagar por aquilo. 

— Me perdoe. Eu sou meio azarado, e para piorar, distraído... — Ele disse, observando o florista cuidadosamente colocar o jarro de volta no lugar com um pequeno sorriso discreto de satisfação. 

— Para a sua sorte, eu sou muito sortudo. — Soltou um risinho anasalado, e voltou a encarar aqueles olhos, reparando que os orbes ficavam ligeiramente maiores devido ao grau das lentes, mas logo desviou o olhar, corando. — Eu não queria que você tivesse me visto. 

— Ah, não se preocupe. — O jovem coçou a parte de trás da nuca. — Eu já vi bastante gente esquisita, você não é uma delas. Se não fosse por você, eu não teria encontrado meu gato. — Sinalizou o bichano dormindo no balcão. 

— Seu gato? — Byun arregalou os olhos, animado e surpreso pelo fato, e virou-se para o felino. 

— Sim. — Sorriu e Baekhyun percebeu que seus olhos quase fechavam ao sorrir. — O nome dele é Januário. Ele fugiu ontem de manhã quando esqueci a janela aberta, e o procurei pela manhã toda... 

O florista quase riu. Isso explicava seu desespero maior que o normal. Deu a volta no balcão, fazendo carinho no felino mais um pouco, ouvindo-o ronronar e sentindo o motorzinho característico em suas mãos. Havia passado duas manhãs com o pequeno animal e estava demasiadamente acostumado com a ideia de mantê-lo na loja, sua companhia estava sendo revigorante em meio a tanta monotonicidade que era a vida de Baekhyun, alternando entre a universidade e a floricultura. 

— Você vai levá-lo embora? — Questionou desanimado, sem tirar os olhos do gatinho, que secretamente mantinha um sentimento de que era seu, mesmo que o conhecesse apenas por duas manhãs. 

— Vou. É meugato. 

— Certo. — O de madeixas rosadas sorriu tristonho. O bichano estava deitado de costas com a barriga para cima deleitando-se das carícias, e Byun abaixou o rosto, encostando o ouvido em sua barriguinha quente, ouvindo o ronronar e alguns poucos batimentos cardíacos. — Adeus, amigo. 

O jovem permaneceu olhando a cena, desconfortável. Queria apenas pegar seu gato e sair logo, estava amaldiçoando-se por estar sentindo algo com aquela cena, talvez compaixão. Mas era um sentimento do qual certamente não gostava, estava perto de sentir-se culpado por tirar o gatinho de Baekhyun, mas era seu próprio gato! Então por que sentia-se assim, como se estivesse cometendo um crime? 

Respirou fundo, bufando. Pensava no que poderia fazer para acabar com aquele drama, e sem querer, notou estar gostando da cena. De Baekhyun com a cabeça deitada na barriga de seu gato, os dois de olhinhos fechados entretidos um com o outro. 

_Dois gatinhos..._

Logo afastou o pensamento estranho e novo, era a primeira vez que não estava sentindo ciúmes de alguém acariciando seu felino. Geralmente optava por fazer ignorância e afastar a pessoa de seu gato o mais rápido possível, mas Baekhyun... ele sentiu apenas que devia deixá-los juntos e não atrapalhar. 

— Você pode ficar com ele... — Byun ouviu o jovem dizer e rapidamente levantou a cabeça, sorrindo, mas o jovem logo cortou sua felicidade. — Se me prometer que vai levá-lo mais tarde para minha casa. 

Baekhyun ficou intrigado com o final da sentença, mas tudo bem, era melhor do que ficar sem o gatinho, e concordou no mesmo momento. 

O jovem pegou uma caneta no pequeno pote no balcão e sem hesitar, pegou na mão de Baekhyun, escrevendo acima de seu pulso. O florista permaneceu alheio ao toque do outro, firme e certeiro em seu pulso, as mãos grandes embora macias que lhe tocavam a pele, e Byun escondeu a tensão que estava sentindo, apenas falhando em esconder os arrepios em seu braço. 

— Você precisa levá-lo hoje às oito no apartamento 304. Vou deixar um aviso com o porteiro e você pode apenas subir. 

Baekhyun concordou, e assim que terminou de escrever, o jovem lhe deu as costas, colocando uma mão no bolso. Observou a figura atravessando a floricultura e passando pela porta, as roupas pretas contrastando com as flores e a atmosfera doce do local, e saiu da floricultura, deixando para trás um Byun maravilhado com a cena, que não podia entender o quanto alguém poderia ser bonito e... _O pulso!_

Rapidamente olhou para o próprio braço, onde a anotação pairava com uma letra extremamente bem desenhada, e suspirou, as bochechas corando enquanto deixava um pequeno sorrisinho escapar de seus lábios, a língua entre os dentes. 

_20h – 304 - Yixing_

E mesmo sendo sortudo, naquele momento, sentia que a sorte _finalmente_ estava batendo com toda a força em sua porta. 


	2. Seus tons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coloquei uma foto bem aesthetic lá no primeiro capítulo, se vocês quiserem voltar para ver!!

Zhang  Yixing era o tipo de pessoa que não leva a vida muito à sério. Não no sentido descontraído, mas no sentido desleixado. Pouco importava para ele cores ou emoções humanas, e se preocupava demais com problemas desnecessários. Filho de empresários imigrantes chineses, a vida não poupou esforços em colocá-lo para baixo quando bem entendia. Crescendo com um sotaque chiado no país quase rival ao seu, aonde sabia que os cidadãos fingiam o acolher, embora ainda gostasse daquele país e não quisesse voltar para a China. Toda essa retaliação fez com que criasse uma personalidade um tanto quanto peculiar e protetiva, mas que não era ruim e muitas vezes deixava uma imagem errônea.

Yixing deu uma última girada no enfeite de seu balcão da cozinha, usando a ponta dos dedos para mover o pequeno bonsai artificial em sua mesa no centro do apartamento. Olhou em volta, suspirando satisfeito ao sentir o odor de limpeza exalando pelo cômodo.

À primeira vista  Yixing parecia alguém frio, não falava muito, passava a maior parte do tempo compondo músicas na própria cabeça que sempre esquecia antes que pudesse anotar em seu bloquinho. Usava roupas pretas por puro costume, elas eram mais fáceis de comprar, de escolher e combinavam com qualquer ocasião, os cabelos pretos arrumados-bagunçados tomavam-lhe parte da testa. Realmente não ligava para cores, exceto rosa.

O rosa de Byun Baekhyun. Desde suas bochechas coradas, os cabelos rosados e mesmo o nome bordado em seu avental da floricultura. Algo sobre aquela cor mexia com Yixing, embora não fossem os tons e sim  _ o florista _ . Apaixonaria-se por Baekhyun em qualquer paleta de cores que o amor viesse a oferecer. Achava lindo o sentimento de, desde a primeira vez que o viu entrando na floricultura, pensar sem palavras e sem hesitar: eu quero.

Era algo mais intenso no mais profundo em seu coração, do qual ele tentava ignorar e comprimir tudo em desejo sexual. Porém ele sabia que não era isso... estava longe de ser apenas sexo. Todas as vezes que se imaginava feliz,  Byun estava presente.  Yixing tentava distrair a cabeça para não imaginar um futuro com o cara qualquer da loja de flores que ele nem conhecia, mas era inevitável.  Baekhyun era o tema de suas composições favoritas. Ah, como era bom ser um músico de coração apaixonado, quantas belas canções poderia produzir sem se cansar.

E ele era um total desconhecido, senão pelas olhadelas para a floricultura e trocas de olhares sem pretensão na faculdade. Baekhyun com certeza notou sua existência desde o primeiro dia, mas desde o primeiro dia, parecia não lhe dar muita atenção. Yixing optou apenas por gostar dele de longe, sem se aproximar, e desejar que ele fosse feliz com qualquer pessoa que desejasse.

A nova descoberta de que  Baekhyun dava atenção à Januário havia  o deixado complexo. Logo quando tinha decidido esquecer  Byun e se distrair com outras coisas, o mais novo  _ queria  _ entrar em sua vida.  Yixing já sabia que aquele turbilhão de sentimentos voltaria, mas ainda assim, mantinha um pé atrás.

A visita de Baekhyun havia o inspirado a arrumar o apartamento, tarefa que não fazia há algum tempo. Antes da decisão, o local não estava imundo, mas também nada apresentável.

Quando entrou no banheiro se deparando com seu reflexo no espelho, brevemente se arrependeu da decisão de convidar Baekhyun. O florista era perigoso, fazia Yixing ter uma sensação formidável que não sabia explicar, os olhos do mais novo o enxergavam com desejo e uma certa curiosidade em tocar o desconhecido.

As madeixas rosadas do garoto e as mãos suaves que cuidavam das flores...  Yixing torcia para que  Baekhyun não reparasse que todas as vezes que passava na floricultura, seus olhos não tardavam em apreciá-lo, muitas vezes o olhava por mais tempo do que devia. E ao mesmo tempo cultivava certa vontade e anseio que o mais novo percebesse suas olhadelas intencionadas, o que nunca acontecia.

Até algumas horas antes. Agora, ele possuía uma fresca e vivida memória de Byun passionalmente beijando a vitrine da floricultura, e era uma das imagens que lhe causava pensamentos indesejáveis. E exatamente no mesmo segundo em que se preocupava em registrar o momento, havia visto seu gato, nunca imaginando que ele seria o motivo para que finalmente tivesse algum pretexto para aproximar-se de sua paixonite.

Januário...

Oh pobre gato, será que fazia alguma ideia do que estava fazendo quando fugiu pela janela numa segunda-feira, estacionando e decidindo seu lugar favorito  _ justamente _ na floricultura?

O som das batidas leves e parcialmente tímidas tiraram  Yixing de seus devaneios. Do lado de fora do apartamento,  Baekhyun segurava Januário em seus braços na posição mais confortável que encontrou. A  estiração em seu pulso doía um bocado, embora o bichano grande e gordo parecesse tão confortável que ele fingia não doer.  Byun faria de tudo para não acordar Januário. Ele estava fazendo uma anotação mental para pedir que  Yixing fizesse silêncio quando abrisse a porta, e imediatamente surpreendeu-se com o mais alto parado à sua frente.

Yixing vestia apenas uma calça, a toalha no topo da cabeça em um movimento bagunçado, e estendeu o braço puxando  Baekhyun pelo cotovelo para dentro, com toda suavidade do mundo, pois o mais velho na mesma hora que abriu a porta entendeu o recado que deviam fazer silêncio.

Atrás de  Baekhyun , fechou a porta com o pé. As gotículas de água desciam seu torso numa visão ao mínimo torturante para o florista, que preferia distrair-se olhando para qualquer outro lugar. Mas aquele apartamento era tão minimalista - sem graça e chato na opinião mais sincera de  Byun . O chão de porcelanato, as paredes brancas enjoativas, um piano no canto da sala, alguns móveis de mogno e um sofá e um tapete pretos. Nenhum quadro, nenhum penduricalho, um porta-retrato ou uma placa decorativa motivacional. Apenas um bonsai na mesa, que o florista imediatamente sabia que era falso, pois se fosse verdadeiro já teria desmanchado dependendo dos cuidados do dono.

A pequena árvore japonesa era a única distração do apartamento e, como um castigo divino,  Yixing estava parado exatamente ao lado do bonsai, nu da cintura para cima.  Byun nunca iria imaginar vê-lo nesse estado tão repentinamente, e quando o mais alto virou-se de costas para guardar a toalha e vestir uma blusa, Baekhyun percebeu estar involuntariamente comprimindo os lábios. Seu coração acelerou, e rezou para que  Yixing não tivesse notado aquilo. Amaldiçoou-se algumas vezes, por deus, como conseguia passar tantas vergonhas em menos de vinte e quatro horas?

—  Baekhyun , esse gato... Ele tem uma cama de dois andares. —  Yixing disse retornando ao cômodo, agora devidamente vestido, e sentou-se na mesa de centro exatamente em frente a  Baekhyun , propositalmente encaixando as coxas nas dele no pequeno espaço, provocativo. O florista involuntariamente prendeu a respiração. — E ainda assim, nos últimos dias, ele dorme na calçada em frente a floricultura depois que você vai embora. — Ele sorriu para  Byun , um sorriso encantador, passando a língua lentamente entre os dentes, perguntando-se quando o florista iria começar a babar. — O que você tem que eu não tenho?

Baekhyun, que anteriormente estava com planos de largar Januário nos braços de Yixing e sair dali o mais rápido possível, havia deliberadamente esquecido esses planos. O jovem de cabelos rosados estava meio perplexo em relação a compreender se Yixing estava flertando em seus olhares, ou aquele era apenas seu jeito e  Byun estava confundindo as coisas, mas algo era certo, ele era naturalmente conquistador e o florista estava caindo em seus encantos.

— Ele parece cada dia mais carente... Você passa tempo com ele? — Byun desviou o olhar daqueles lábios, e do rosto do mais velho, que agora estava a menos de vinte centímetros do seu.

Yixing sorriu amarelo, os pequenos olhinhos fechando-se ao levar a mão na nuca, incertamente coçando o pescoço. — Eu não tenho muito tempo, sabe.

— Deveria arrumar. — Byun pensou alto, e não se importava em ficar parecendo uma mãe ou passar uma imagem de rigidez para  Yixing . — Não é só um animal, é uma vida, precisa de carinho. Precisa de atenção, de cuidados.

O emo o encarava de volta inexpressivo, sem tirar os olhos do seu por um segundo sequer. — Mas  e você... — Iniciou, os olhos rapidamente saindo dos de  Byun . O mais novo sentia o peso de  Yixing o analisando de cima a baixo, registrando cada detalhe de seu pequeno e frágil corpo. E então cruzou os braços, uma mão coçando o queixo como um patrão satisfeito, e tornou a dizer: — Está precisando de uns carinhos?

A sentença soou profana aos ouvidos de  Byun , que sentiu os cabelos arrepiarem até a alma. Nunca imaginou que estaria naquele tipo de situação, com o morador misterioso e apressado do apartamento que negligenciava as flores, que não devia ser nada mais que um crush e apenas isso. Por que não podia ser mais do que isso? Fácil! Pois  Baekhyun não saberia lidar. Embora criasse mil histórias de amor em sua imaginação todos os dias após ver  Yixing passar, sentia que não saberia lidar com nenhuma delas. E para piorar, as coisas estavam indo muito rápido. O florista apressou-se em largar o gato nos braços do dono de forma desajeitada e desleixada, tampouco se importando com o sono do felino, agora interrompido.

— Sim. Não! Quer dizer, não. — E mesmo na pior das situações,  Byun ainda cometia a proeza de pensar alto, de deixar que seus desejos profundos o dominassem, fato esse que  Yixing logo percebeu e serviu apenas para deixá-lo ainda mais atiçado.

Baekhyun rapidamente levantou-se do sofá, morrendo de vergonha, os olhos na mesma hora foram parar propositalmente na janela de plantas mortas, e lembrou de seu objetivo inicial. Ele aproximou-se para finalmente observar de perto do que se tratava. — Ah, mas essas aqui sem dúvida precisam de carinho.  _ Essas aqui, eu não _ . — Reforçou as palavras que nem mesmo ele acreditava, engolindo em seco. Não  atreveu-se a olhar para trás, não estava perdendo nenhuma visão senão  Yixing com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Byun analisava as plantas, buscando em todo seu conhecimento de botânica de quais tipo elas eram e tudo o que precisaria para cuidar delas, fazia isso com muito gosto por ser uma das partes favoritas de sua vida. E talvez as encarava, apenas talvez, por estar fazendo de tudo para ignorar  Yixing , que agora havia levantado de seu lugar na mesinha de centro e estava parado ao lado de  Baekhyun , analisando o mais novo na mesma intensidade que ele analisava as flores.

— Você quer me ajudar a cuidar delas? — Yixing perguntou. Os olhos de  Byun foram lentamente das plantas para os bíceps do mais alto, que lutavam para sair da manga da camiseta um pouco apertada, e o florista rapidamente corou, embora dessa vez fosse impossível disfarçar.

— Eu posso me comprometer a cuidar delas.  — Baekhyun balançou a cabeça em positivo.

— Ótimo. Tem uma chave reserva que fica embaixo das pedrinhas daquele vaso de chão no corredor.

Baekhyun umideceu os lábios, as mãos tímidas apertavam uma  a outra numa tentativa fraca de esconder a timidez.  — Você... confia em mim?  — Perguntou sem jeito.

Yixing respirou calmamente, e descruzando os braços em um discreto proceder, avançou em  Byun , deixando o pequeno desconcertado entre a borda do sofá, o canto da parede e a janela, encurralado. O florista fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo o corpo do outro muito próximo ao seu, mas sem tocá-lo devidamente. — Algo sobre você me intriga... — Os dedos de  Yixing tocaram levemente, um a um, o nome bordado em cor de rosa na parte superior do avental branco. —  Baekhyun ... com seus cabelos coloridos, as cores em tons bebê, toda essa aura que te rodeia... — O pequeno manteve os olhos fechados, sentiu o nariz de  Yixing tocar a pele abaixo de sua orelha, aspirando ali e sentindo seu cheiro, e ele se encolheu mais um pouco ao toque, o clichê das borboletas no estômago lhe atingindo em cheio. — Seu quarto é rosa também? Eu me pergunto o que mais é rosa em você... —  A voz soou intensa e suave.

Byun tomou a sentença como cúmulo para ir embora - mas por Deus, ficar era tudo que mais queria no mundo. Reuniu forças para colocar as duas mãos nos ombros de  Yixing , empurrando-o timidamente para trás. — Eu... Eu preciso ir.

Yixing sorriu olhando para baixo, e novamente para  Baekhyun , mordendo a parte interna da própria bochecha quando cruzou os braços e deu um passo para trás, deixando espaço para o mais novo passar. — Certo... Ah, eu preciso pedir que você não deixe Januário sair de jeito nenhum. Vou dar algumas vacinas nele amanhã. Se o ver na floricultura, traga ele imediatamente, e tranque ele aqui dentro.

Byun assentiu com o polegar levantado. — Pode confiar! Eu só preciso resistir a essa carinha... — E virou-se para o bichano, que mantinha as patas abaixo do corpo, deitado no sofá em uma posição confortável e os olhinhos fechadinhos.

— E eu preciso resistir a sua. — Yixing soltou no ar e  Byun riu de volta, um risinho tímido, mas que deixava bem claro que ele tinha entendido todo o recado.

— Eu volto para cuidar das plantas de qualquer forma. — Baekhyun olhou novamente para a janela, relembrando as anotações mentais que havia feito dos recursos que iria precisar.

Yixing o guiou até a porta, despediram-se com um aceno e Yixing acompanhou Byun até que o mais novo virasse o corredor em direção às escadas. Fechou a porta do apartamento, em seguida andando em direção a sua janela. Viu o florista dar uma última mexida na porta trancada da floricultura, certificando-se de que tinha fechado com precisão, e ir para a casa. Yixing pensava se não tinha assustado o garoto ou avançado cedo demais, mas ele apenas não conseguia se controlar perto do mais novo. Era esquisito, ele nunca havia dado esse tipo de investida tão precoce em alguém, mesmo que estivesse muito, muito afim. Mas Baekhyun apenas o fazia sentir que devia.

Permaneceu belos minutos ali, na janela, ponderando os três meses em que morava ali, e os poucos dois em que havia notado o florista e desde então pensava apenas nele, e pelo visto, Januário gostava do mais novo tanto quanto ele.  Seu jeitinho tímido , e os toques ternos... como podia alguém ser assim tão doce? Toda sua existência era uma ofensa ao que  Yixing acreditava ser perfeito,  Baekhyun pegava a definição de perfeito, amassava e jogava no lixo, pois apenas ele poderia ser.

Yixing sonhou com Baekhyun aquela noite. O corpo sobre o seu, os vislumbres da pele clara sob a luz baixa. Beijava o pescoço do mais novo e marcava, segurando aquela cintura em suas fortes mãos. Byun sentava com toda sua sensualidade, nem de forma bruta e nem vagorosamente, apenas em seu próprio tempo. As pequenas mãos ansiosas tocavam tudo a seu alcance, desde o cabelo de Yixing à seus braços, cravando as unhas ali e gemendo baixinho no ouvido do outro. E o mais velho apenas beijava seus ombros, os olhos fechados para que permitisse mais sensações em seu corpo.

E acordou com a pele pegando fogo, parcialmente culpando-se pelo sonho vívido com o mais novo, que aparentava ser tão puro e ingênuo, e foi às pressas para o banheiro, respirando pesado. Jogou uma água gelada no rosto enquanto encarava o próprio reflexo, prometendo que não faria nada em relação aquilo, não se tocaria ou qualquer outra reação, apenas tentaria esquecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocês preferem lemon no meio da fanfic ou como extra? :)


	3. 24.12.2005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oi gente! desculpa a demora... a fic recebeu algumas críticas e isso realmente mexeu comigo, por isso a demora, eu estava decidindo o que deveria fazer, já que eu já tinha "terminado" de escrever tudo, não sabia se postava ou apagava e fingia que nunca existiu :/ 
> 
> tudo isso pq eu coloquei a tag mpreg (pois foi dessa forma que eu escrevi a fanfic, pensando nisso, foi o que eu imaginei desde quando me deparei com o plot no @exolxprompts) e me disseram umas palavras bem feias sobre as pessoas não gostarem desse tipo de fic, que ninguém iria ler, e isso realmente me deixou muito triste... 
> 
> e a outro crítica foi pelo shipp. bom, essa não me afetou muito. shipp é uma coisa muito momentânea, é o que eu percebi participando do ficdom do exo desde 2014, cada época é um shipp que está em alta, atualmente se não me engano são baeksoo e seho certo? assim como foi com krisyeol em 2013, hunhan em 2015, xiukai também que foi um surto enorme, sulay em 2016, baekxing em 2018 (onde fiquei presa kkk). enfim, isso é bem temporário. shipps que já foram enormes e hoje em dia são super random. eu não ligo, eu gosto, eu amo baekxing e vou continuar nele, até estou com outra para um ficfest em Maio, baekxing inspirado em Kung Fu Panda, e tô super animada. pessoa que tentou me rebaixar por causa de shipp, aqui você não conseguiu. 
> 
> enfim, ainda estou muito triste pelo negócio da tag, e para não excluir a fic, vou postar ela toda hoje de uma vez e depois sumir e fingir que isso aqui nunca aconteceu, é isto. ou eu faço isso ou eu surto e excluo de vez... ai ai, ainda tô estressada, com raiva, puta, triste, tudo de ruim, não consigo acreditar que isso mexeu comigo, mas enfim...

Baekhyun era uma pessoa encantadora desde seu primeiro dia na terra. Seus pais fizeram uma brincadeira de deixar que seu irmão mais velho, Baekbeom, na época com 5 anos, escolhesse o nome de Baekhyun quando o visse pela primeira vez. Irmão virtuoso, bom irmão, era o lema que o acompanhava por toda a vida como significado de seu nome. Ele ajudou Baekbeom e sua mãe quando o pai se foi, fazendo tudo que podia para guiar sua família para um bom caminho, e agora morando com a mãe, os dois suportavam Beom em sua jornada de estudos em outro país, com ajuda financeira e apoio emocional.

Seu salário da floricultura ia todo para uma ONG que ensinava crianças das classes mais baixas a plantar, cozinhar, costurar e algumas tarefas mais, que não ficava muito longe da floricultura e ele ia visitar de vez em quando. As crianças o amavam. Byun trabalhava apenas para distrair a cabeça e manter contato com as plantas, contato este que não era suficiente na faculdade de Botânica, onde os professores muito falavam e liam, mas Baekhyun tinha certeza que nenhum deles havia tido contato com plantas reais nos últimos seis meses.

A relação com Yixing nos últimos dias havia crescido parcialmente, mas ainda assim, era quase inexistente. Baekhyun monitorava as saídas e entradas do mais velho, e conseguiu montar uma rotina que o permitia cuidar das flores sempre quando Yixing estava fora, e dessa forma, quase não se cruzavam, exceto quando Yixing chegava de supetão no apartamento em um horário fora do habitual, e ficava provocando Baekhyun até que o mais novo fosse embora todo vermelhinho, morrendo de vergonha e raiva.

Estava sendo uma dor de cabeça manter Januário dentro do apartamento, mas felizmente o prazo havia passado e ele podia sair, porém não pulava mais a janela e os telhados. Tanto Byun quanto Yixing haviam percebido que ele estava cada vez mais gordo, mas não conversaram sobre isso. E ainda assim, o gato astuto ainda dava um jeito de descer as escadas do prédio e ir para a floricultura, embora não aguentasse o próprio peso para subir no balcão, e permanecia no chão miando reclamão para Baekhyun até que ele o pegasse no colo e o colocasse lá.

Logo era dezembro, a primavera havia passado juntamente com as outras estações, sua amizade com Yixing era sólida, mas sabia que faltava pouco para estar nos braços dele... Baekhyun resistia bastante, ele tinha seus motivos, e os repetia para si mesmo no espelho todos os dias, enquanto tentava se conservar da vontade instigante de ficar com Yixing. Os sentimentos dos dois caminhavam para diferentes rumos. O chinês, por sua vez, provocava cada vez menos, aproveitando mais da amizade e companhia de Baekhyun, lentamente aceitando que seriam apenas amigos.

Passava pouco das seis da tarde da véspera de Natal. Estava nevando fraco há dois dias, o rádio dizia que aquela noite seria caracterizada pelo aumento da neve e frio intenso, mas tudo bem se você tivesse uma família calorosa e abraços quentinhos para um ótimo Natal.

Baekhyun ainda não tinha fechado a floricultura, sem ter previsões para tal. Haviam muitas coisas para fazer, principalmente na proteção das plantas que ficavam na área aberta da floricultura. Constantemente chegavam clientes, passando pela porta e arrastando a neve pra dentro, deixando um ar gélido tomar conta da loja, "eu rodei a cidade toda procurando flores", eles diziam, "é um milagre de Natal você permanecer aberto!". Baekhyun sorria gentil e atendia aos pedidos, desde buquês prontos a sementes raras e ingredientes para pratos naturais, no meio de algumas histórias leves e doces de tema familiar e natalino.

Mais uma vez, estava se sentindo solitário. Tentava ignorar a sensação esmagando-a com a ansiedade de ver as flores que tinha cuidado no apartamento de Yixing. Pelos seus cálculos, elas haviam brotado aquela manhã. 

Ficou atento à janela do terceiro andar até que as luzes se apagaram. Viu Yixing saindo do prédio e fingiu estar de costas mexendo nas plantas, olhando o mais velho pelo reflexo da vidraça. Ele segurava uma mala de mão e tentava incessantemente fazer uma ligação, do qual parecia não conseguir, Baekhyun o conhecia suficiente para dizer que ele estava com muita raiva de algo, e entrou no táxi.

Assim que Byun viu os faróis sumirem bem longe por entre a neve e a neblina, fechou sua jaqueta puffer branca, trancou a porta da floricultura e foi para o prédio à passos rápidos, fugindo da onda de friaca que tanto o desagradava. Abriu a porta do apartamento de Yixing, vendo tudo em seu estado habitual. Exceto pelo fato de que Yixing havia dado um jeito de arrastar a mesa da cozinha para perto da janela e colocou as flores para dentro perto da abertura, de modo que podiam pegar sol, mas não seriam estragadas pela neve.

Baekhyun esboçou um sorriso largo e acomodado, não pode evitar os olhinhos encherem d'água com a forma que Yixing havia pensado em cada detalhe para valorizar seu trabalho árduo de meses, e da forma indireta que o mais velho demonstrava cuidar de Baekhyun. E elas estavam lá, sua rosa de pedras e as begônias rosas e vermelhas, brilhando e dando vida ao apartamento, e ele finalmente sentiu-se satisfeito e revigorado pelo seu trabalho árduo de meses. O apartamento era o mesmo, mas agora tinha um toque bonito e adocicado, um toque de Baekhyun. Ele queria ter visto a reação de Yixing quando acordou e se deparou com aquela cena.

O florista quase deu um pulo de susto ao sentir um toque quentinho em sua canela por cima da calça. Um toque que _não deveria_ estar lá. Baekhyun pegou Januário no colo, mas esta tarefa foi desgastante e ele rapidamente o soltou no chão.

— Ele te esqueceu? — Perguntou ao bichano, mas a resposta provavelmente era sim. Baekhyun pôs a mão na própria testa e não conseguia acreditar que o mais velho havia planejado passar o Natal fora e deixar Januário sozinho. Podia ter deixado com ele, ele aceitaria sem problemas. Mas era ainda mais complicado acreditar na alternativa de que Yixing havia se esquecido de levar o gato. As duas opções soavam absurdas. 

Baekhyun não pensou duas vezes quando tentou entrar no quarto de Yixing, sem sucesso pois estava trancado. Dirigiu-se ao outro quarto sobrando, que o mais velho usava para guardar objetos inutilizados, e encontrou um cobertor velho jogado por cima do armário. Enrolou Januário com certa dificuldade, embora o gato estivesse tão gordo e preguiçoso que já não reclamava mais como antes, apenas deixava o corpo mole e maleável para que fizessem qualquer coisa com ele, contanto que estivesse confortável para Januário, o gato nem se importava.

Baekhyun o levou para a loja. A neve parecia estar mais intensa e os ventos mais fortes que o normal. Byun pensava em como faria para levar Januário para sua casa... Sua mãe deveria estar preocupada e ele a ligou, dizendo que estaria em casa nas próximas horas. Atendeu mais dois clientes e, por volta de quase dez da noite, Yixing estava entrando na loja. Seus ombros cheios de neve e o rosto mais pálido que o normal, o nariz vermelhinho como uma rena denunciava o possível resfriado.

— Baekhyun, por que você fecha a floricultura tão tarde? — Foi o primeiro a dizer, limpando as neves de seu ombro e de seus tênis para não sujar a loja.

Baekhyun o fitou curioso. — Eu não me importo. É só mais um Natal, não tenho nada melhor para fazer ou um lugar melhor para ir.

— Meu tio me pediu para comprar um buquê para a esposa dele, eu disse que ele estava louco e não encontraria uma loja aberta tão tarde na véspera de Natal, e quando ele me deu esse endereço eu não pude deixar de vir ver com meus próprios olhos... — Yixing tentava tirar um pedaço pequeno de gelo grudado em seu casaco, mas não conseguia, e por alguns segundos tirou sua atenção de Byun, tentando realizar a tarefa.

Baekhyun bufou bravo, atravessou o balcão e deu um tapa no gelo que imediatamente desgrudou do casaco de Yixing, e olhou diretamente nos olhos. Um tapa mais forte que o necessário. — Você e eu. Precisamos conversar.

Yixing ponderou a cabeça para o lado, piscando lentamente. — Januário?

— Exatamente. E não pode brigar comigo por trazê-lo, Yixing. Você o esqueceu, você foi negligente, irrespon-

Baekhyun sentiu a carne grossa e geladinha entre seus lábios. Algo em seu estômago embrulhou e sua respiração estava se alterando, ele ao menos conseguiu fechar os olhos para assimilar a situação.

Yixing não foi capaz de resistir um segundo a mais tendo aquela boca perto dele e tão disponível. Ela estava lá. Carnuda, avermelhada, chamativa, pedindo por toque, molhadinha de café. Dando esporro em Yixing ela se tornava ainda mais sexy e fofa do que o casual. Os lábios de Baekhyun dançando conforme as palavras, o superior levemente em V invertido criando contraste com o lábio inferior linear. Nenhum deus seria capaz de desenhar tal formosura.

O chinês se afastou ao perceber o mais novo estático com o beijo repentino e olhou nos olhos do florista pela primeira vez após o contato.

Exatamente naquele momento que o doidinho entrou no coração de Baekhyun para não sair nunca mais.

— Eu iria voltar amanhã de manhã. Ele tinha tudo que precisava.

O florista apenas corou fortemente, por raiva ou por estar sem reação, não sabia ao certo. Desejava ter força suficiente para brigar com Yixing com o tom de voz alto, para que o mais velho não fosse capaz de ouvir os timbres de seu coração.

— Mas não pense que vai se livrar, Zhang Yixing. — Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e encarou o chão. — Eu ainda estou bravo.

Yixing revirou os olhos e usou o indicador para empurrar os óculos em seu nariz. Respirou fundo. — Você precisa arrumar um gato para você. Eu vou te dar um gato, e você cuida do _seu_ gato e eu cuido do meu. 

Baekhyun abriu a boca em perfeito "O" e de certo teria voado uma mão na cara de Yixing se ainda não estivesse envergonhando pelo beijo. Àquele ponto o florista tinha plena certeza de que o gato pertencia a ele também. Mesmo que fosse Yixing quem comprasse as rações, quem desse banho, limpasse os dejetos e levasse ao veterinário... Ok, a sensação de pertencer começou a soar meio idiota na cabeça do mais novo. Ele dava uns carinhos e nada mais, era apenas um amigo. De fato, talvez precisasse de seu próprio gato.

— Eu posso ser seu gato. — Yixing aproximou-se para beijar as bochechas do mais novo, que encolheu os braços em redenção e arrepiou-se, deixando escapar um largo sorriso com a sentença - que parecia quase automática da parte de Yixing, Byun até poderia prever que o mais velho diria aquilo, e acabou perdendo a batalha deixando a bochecha ser beijada.

— Você não vai me dar uma folga nem no Natal? — Disse em contestação, apesar do sorriso bobo que não lhe abandonava o rosto. — Saia de perto dos vasos para não quebrar nada, por favor.

Baekhyun foi para trás do balcão com Yixing em seu encalço. Ele não era culpado por seguir o mais novo, o único lugar "seguro" para Yixing era atrás do balcão, onde ficavam prateleiras com pequenos vasos de plásticos preenchidos com mini cactos, nada que ele pudesse quebrar com seu azar.

— Você não gosta de mim, não é?

Byun torceu os lábios, sem entender o real sentido da pergunta repentina. Como amigo? Como quase-vizinho? Ou apenas deveria dizer que gostava de seu gato e de suas plantas? Não, não poderia mentir. Gostava de Yixing, de sua presença, de sua vida bagunçada e divertida onde reclamava de não conseguir compor para os trabalhos da faculdade, mas compusera quatro canções para Baekhyun desde que o conheceu. Ah, as prioridades...

— Eu gosto dos meus vasos e do meu emprego e quero protegê-los. Você sabe que não tem muita sorte com essas coisas. — Acariciava Januário deitado no balcão, enfiando sua mão por entre o cobertor para sentir seu pelo quentinho.

— Pois eu gosto de você, Baekhyun. Gosto tanto, sinto que está me consumindo. Todos esses sentimentos sensíveis que eu não posso ver, mas sinto em todo meu corpo, e acho engraçado como pode se materializar a ponto de mudar minha saúde, sinto que vou passar mal se não te ver, e quando te vejo, meu corpo todo esquenta e eu corto um dobrado para canalizar minha respiração. E ainda assim, ela simplesmente para quando olho em seus olhos.

O florista permaneceu sem palavras olhando nos olhos de Yixing. Não podia compreender a declaração, nem sabia que o mais velho tinha capacidade para dizer coisas bonitas que iam além de flertes bobos, e droga - aquilo tinha o acertado direto em seu coração como uma flecha de cupido. Por sorte, sentiu os braços do mais velho rodearam seu corpo e o puxarem para si, e na mesma hora enterrou seu rosto no peito do mais velho, escondendo seu rosto confuso e inexpressivo, mas principalmente, com medo. Medo de ser ferido, medo de ser usado, covarde demais para pular naquele amor.

— Ei, ei. Você não está chorando, não é?

— Sinto muito. — Baekhyun não sentia pela falta de correspondência, claramente não. Era recíproco, ele sabia. Deveria levantar o rosto e devolver palavras bonitas para Yixing e beijá-lo suavemente, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia, havia este compacto bloqueio lhe dizendo que ele devia resguardar seu pobre coração.

— Está tudo bem. Eu não exijo nada de você, docinho. Só preciso que você fique ciente do que eu sinto. Você não me deve nada, Baekhyun. Vamos mudar de assunto, está bem? — Ele afastou o mais novo de seu abraço e recobrou sua postura, ajeitando o casaco do florista e limpando seus olhos cheios das pequenas lágrimas que não rolaram. — Imagino como seja seu quarto. Espero que um dia você possa me levar nele...

Baekhyun riu enquanto limpava os olhos, estavam de volta a programação normal de flertes habituais. — Você nunca pisaria no meu quarto, tem muita coisa para quebrar nele. 

— É rosa?

Byun revirou os olhos, se rendendo à pergunta. — Mas bem claro, quase branco.

O mais velho começou a aproximar-se cada vez mais de Baekhyun, em menção de sentir seu cheiro pelo pescoço, e ele estranhou o toque.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Você não me levaria mesmo em seu quarto? — Disse ao pé do ouvido do florista, fazendo algo estremecer em seu estômago.

— Talvez. — Desviou o olhar, colocando as mãos na clavícula do mais velho e brincando com o fecho do casaco. — Você não tem um lugar melhor para estar?

— É. — Yixing afastou-se. — Acho que eu deveria ir. Você pode fazer um buquê de rosas para minha tia?

Byun assentiu remexendo as chaves no bolso do avental. As rosas ficavam na estufa da parte de trás de loja, que ele havia trancado e ligado o aquecedor. Antes de dar as costas para Yixing, uma ideia meio boba deu as caras. — Quer vir comigo e aprender?

Era claro que o mais velho aceitaria de bom grado e extremamente feliz, gostava de fazer qualquer coisa ao lado de Baekhyun. Yixing ficaria duas vezes mais contente se participasse do presente para sua querida tia. Baekhyun o fez colocar luva e foram para a estufa, acendendo as luzes.

Era um lugar pequeno e com teto solar que poderia ser aberto ou fechado, e estava coberto de neve. Por dentro era tão verde que até poderia ignorar o frio invernal e pensar estar na primavera novamente. Baekhyun tinha quatro fileiras das mais lindas flores que se poderiam imaginar.

— Essas são as flores mais pedidas nos buquês. Aqui, rosas vermelhas, dálias brancas, peônias rosas, as orquídeas sempre em variadas cores... — Baekhyun explicava e apontava. Yixing achava incrível como seus olhos brilhavam só de olhar para as plantas, e de fato, havia cultivado cada uma, e vê-las crescidas era um motivo para se orgulhar. Virou-se para o mais velho. — Vamos aprender? É rápido.

Agacharam-se ao lado do canteiro de rosas e Baekhyun sentou no chão, com sua caixa de ferramentas e uma bacia com água. — Eu sempre me furo no processo, então espero que você consiga ver sangue.

— Parece cruel...

— Mas o resultado é sempre bonito. — Baekhyun respondeu, e por alguns segundos, acabou por compreender a metáfora que os rodeava.

Amar Yixing podia parecer cruel, mas apenas parecia... pois o resultado seria bonito. Era isso, ele não precisava se esconder ou repreender, pelo contrário, precisava vestir suas luvas, cortar aquele bloqueio emocional pelas raízes e se esforçar para entregar um lindo e amoroso buquê para Yixing.

Byun deixou as ferramentas que iria precisar mais perto e iniciou. — Olha, você puxa as flores até sair a raiz e tira as folhas em excesso, os espinhos e as pétalas que estiverem estragadas. — O mais novo ia falando e fazendo, com Yixing prestando atenção. — Precisa ser rápido, coloca na bacia com água e corta as raízes... Conta até 30 para eles absorverem a água, isso faz com que durem fora da terra. Para começar a montagem a gente coloca quatro rosas formando um quadrado e amarra com elástico, mas precisa ficar bem certinho, pois esse é o centro do buquê. Apara os pés para que fiquem do mesmo tamanho... E pronto, as outras nós vamos adicionando aos poucos.

Houve um momento em que Baekhyun parou de explicar e trabalhou em suas mãos, terminando o buquê no automático em menos de cinco minutos. Yixing estava impressionado com as mãos habilidosas e ágeis do mais novo. Em pouco tempo estava com um lindo buquê de trinta centímetros em suas mãos, olhando maravilhado. — Uau... Baekhyun! Isso é incrível. Você foi tão rápido.

— Vai ficando fácil com o tempo. — O mais novo respondeu arrumando as ferramentas e jogando numa sacola os restos das plantas que havia cortado, e Yixing franziu o cenho ao perceber suas mãos.

— Baekhyun, você se machucou.

Byun olhou para a própria mão com uma pequena bolha de sangue. Estava tão acostumado que não sentia. — Não é nada demais. Vamos voltar para a loja. Vou borrifar o potencializador de aroma e envolver com um plástico decorado bem bonito para ela, vamos?

Finalizando os caprichos do buquê, Yixing lhe entregou o dinheiro e ele pôs no caixa, deixando a registradora aberta para iniciar a contagem depois que o amigo fosse embora, e finalmente ir para a casa.

— Vou indo nessa. — Yixing despediu-se meio sem jeito e Baekhyun sorriu, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro a fim de se despedir. — Feliz Natal, Baekhyun. — Ele acariciou a rosto do mais novo.

— Feliz Natal, Yixing. — Ainda faltava uma hora para a virada do dia, mas eles sabiam que não estariam juntos e por isso nenhum dos dois questionou a felicitação antes da hora.

Baekhyun deu as costas para o mais novo e começou a registrar a contagem para poder ir embora.

Por acaso não demorou poucos segundos para ouvir alguns resmungos baixos de Yixing. — Não acredito que isso está acontecendo. Ah, cara. Não pode ser.

O florista riu antes de virar-se, provavelmente Yixing havia desmanchado o buquê ou qualquer coisa que seu azar poderia lhe proporcionar durante aquela tarefa, mas o que viu foi muito pior.

Yixing levantava com uma mão a cortina que cobria a vidraça da floricultura e o mar de neve batia no vidro com um metro de altura, um pouco acima da cintura do mais alto. Yixing tentou empurrar a porta mais uma vez, em vão, parecia que todo esforço feito era bloqueado por uma pedra de uma tonelada, e chutou a porta em decepção.

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos. — Ei, ei, calma. Não vá quebrar as coisas.

Byun tentava analisar as situações e suas possíveis soluções. Mesmo que conseguissem abrir a porta, ainda teriam que subir e caminhar pela neve alta, mas estariam sem carro e não poderiam ir a lugar algum. Baekhyun subiu em seu banquinho para tentar pedir ajuda, mas não havia ninguém na rua, nem uma alma viva. Até mesmo as luzes das casas estavam apagadas. Yixing tentava usar o celular, e resmungava algumas reclamações e palavrões em sua língua nativa pela falta de sinal.

— Ah, caramba, como você pode ser tão azarado! — Byun reclamou, mas aquele ponto ele estava tão desesperado que culparia qualquer coisa, menos a natureza e o inverno. Droga, por que foram conversar tanto, não poderiam deixar declarações e flertes para outro dia?! Pior ainda, ficaria preso no Natal com um tarado! Estava arruinado.

Sua mãe deveria estar morrendo de preocupação, e Baekhyun simplesmente torcia para que ela não saísse a sua procura naquela nevasca perigosa. Yixing não estava muito longe, havia saído com o carro de seu tio, que estava à poucos metros da floricultura coberto de neve e só era possível enxergar a parte de cima em meio ao mar branco.

— Não pode ser possível. — Yixing reclamava novamente.

— Eu estou com sono e com fome, eu vou surtar... — Baekhyun disse baixinho, e Yixing respirou fundo, abraçando o mais novo.

— Mesmo que amanheça, a neve demora dias para derreter.

— Eu sei. Você precisa ficar me lembrando disso?

A essa altura, Januário já estava acordado sentado no balcão, olhando os dois, com o rabo indo lentamente de um lado para o outro expressando sua curiosidade.

— Olha, que tal a gente ir para o aquecedor da estufa? Na madrugada a temperatura ainda vai abaixar uns sete graus...

— E o Januário? Eu não posso colocar ele lá, ele pode acabar com todas as flores... — Dizia contra o peito do mais velho durante o abraço. — Vamos ficar aqui com ele.

Yixing não estava de acordo, mas não era capaz de dizer “não” àquela voz manhosa. Recolheu-se com o mais novo perto do balcão, colocando Baekhyun entre a parede e seu corpo quente, e torceu para conseguir mantê-lo aquecido pela longa noite que viria, colocando em cima deles o cobertor que Byun havia pego. Januário parecia entender a situação e partilhar dos sentimentos de Yixing por Byun quando deitou entre as pernas do mais novo, permanecendo ali e acabando por aquecê-lo também.

O chinês usou toda sua habilidade para distrair Baekhyun jogando conversa fora, fazendo piadas ruins e contando algumas histórias de infância. O frio da madrugada veio avassalador e sem perdão, do tipo que dá medo e te deixa com a sensação de impotência. Yixing não aguentava mais flar, seus lábios estavam congelando e quase não conseguia movê-los. Baekhyun dormiu em algum momento, por cansaço de tanto estremecer e chorar. Yixing não conseguiu pregar os olhos, só conseguia se preocupar em abraçar o mais novo o máximo que podia, como se pudesse converter todo seu amor em quentura numa forma de aquecê-lo. Sentia que segurava seu mundo inteiro nos braços e precisava cuidar.

Assim que a manhã chegou, batidas no vidro da floricultura despertaram Yixing de seus pensamentos, e ele rapidamente se levantou, vendo um bombeiro deitado na neve alta.

— Vocês estão bem? Vamos cavar para vocês saírem. — Ele perguntou do outro lado do vidro, e Yixing apenas abriu um largo sorriso de agradecimento ao homem, vendo Baekhyun bocejar e esfregar os olhos com as costas das mãos, seus olhinhos indo de um cansaço preocupado para um brilho aliviado, e lançou um pequeno sorrisinho para Yixing, que sentiu que tudo ficaria bem. Não poderia estar melhor. Um dia isso não passaria de uma lembrança engraçada... _“Lembra daquele Natal em 2005?”_


	4. Quimera

Baekhyun adentrou em passos sigilosos o apartamento de Yixing. O florista tinha liberdade suficiente para entrar no quarto do mais velho, mas seria a primeira vez que iria realmente fazê-lo. Bateu na porta uma vez, ouvindo logo o mais velho chamando-o para entrar.

Após a gafe no Natal, não tinham se visto desde então. O ano novo havia passado e  Baekhyun , que tanto tentava negar os sentimentos pelo chinês, se pegou desejando estar com ele durante a virada dos fogos. Amava a comemoração da mudança de ano, e pela primeira vez na vida, estava se sentindo desanimado e vazio.  Yixing pensou algo parecido, mas resolveu não se martirizar muito, estava realmente conseguindo engolir pela segunda vez os sentimentos pelo florista, não queria trazê-los à tona novamente.

— Como sabia que era eu? — O florista perguntou ao passar pela porta e fechá-la. O quarto estava realmente escuro mesmo sendo dia, e  Byun fez menção de abrir as cortinas ao lado da cama, ouvindo um resmungo de  Yixing , que conseguiu puxá-lo pela cintura para seu lado na cama, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair sentado no colchão antes que pudesse abrir as cortinas.

Faziam duas semanas que não procuravam um pelo outro. Estúpidos, estavam tão perto que chegava a ser engraçado quando se ignoravam, conheciam a rotina um do outro, não se viram pois não desejaram, um evitando o outro, fingindo não sentir nada quando se cruzavam pelos corredores da universidade, os olhares sugestivos um sobre o outro que logo desviavam.

Baekhyun evitando Yixing porque a chama em seu coração estava crescente, e Yixing evitando Baekhyun pois tentava apagar a chama dentro de si.

— Só tem uma pessoa que se preocuparia com uma falta minha na universidade, e só tem uma pessoa que tem acesso ao meu apartamento. — O mais velho respondeu o óbvio, segurando Baekhyun pela cintura e deitando em sua barriga. Ainda possuía um grande afeto pelo florista. Byun não estranhava ou afastava,  Yixing era naturalmente grudento e carente como um gato, e isso não o incomodava.

Byun riu e acariciou as madeixas bagunçadas do mais velho em seus braços. — Não acredito que você matou aula para dormir.

— Eu não dormi, estava indo dormir agora. — Yixing respondeu meio sonolento, se encolhendo no colo quentinho do mais novo.

— Às quatro da tarde?

— Não senti sono durante a noite.

— O que estava fazendo de tão interessante que te manteu acordado? — Baekhyun olhava para baixo, observando o rosto de Yixing, desde as madeixas bagunçados que ele entrelaçava os dedos numa carícia preguiçosa, até sua linha marcada da mandíbula que fazia Baekhyun se sentir levemente atraído.

— Pensando em você. — Brincou.

— Mentira. — Os dedos que acarinhavam os cabelos de  Yixing apertaram o couro levemente, em uma tentativa suave de punição, o puxão de cabelo quase arrancando um gemido do mais velho.

— Ok... — O mais velho se rendeu. — Não o tempo todo, mas você era um dos meus pensamentos. — Virou-se na cama, deitando de barriga para cima. A protuberância evidente no lençol na altura do quadril de Yixing fez  Baekhyun engolir em seco e desviar o olhar imediatamente, corando.

—  Yixing , você está pelado? — Perguntou, se arrependendo no mesmo momento que viu o mais velho expressar um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios e levar uma mão ao braço de  Baekhyun , acariciando e correndo apenas a ponta dos dedos pela extensão do braço do mais novo, as unhas roçando a pele macia e imaculada do florista, deixando-o todo arrepiado.

— Entra aqui embaixo do edredom um pouquinho comigo, vai ser rápido. — Disse ao se acanhar no pescoço do mais novo, sentindo o aroma que saía das flores e se impregnava no mais novo. Àquele ponto, nenhum dos dois sabiam se o chinês estava brincando ou não.

— Eu não! — Baekhyun negou corando, desviando o olhar.

Yixing se afastou para olhar em seus olhos. — Ah, você é do tipo que precisa fazer a chuca antes ou algo assim?

O mais novo franziu a testa ao ouvir a palavra desconhecida por ele. — O que é chuca?

Yixing quase riu, mas depois de alguns segundos percebeu que o mais baixo estava falando sério. Era compreensível, sempre via Baekhyun andando sozinho pelo campus, não devia ter amigos que o contassem sobre essas bobeiras.

O chinês tinha quase certeza de que a partir daquele momento, entendeu por quê Baekhyun não se permitia ficar com ele. Melhor, Yixing estava deduzindo que esse devia ser o único motivo para ele o rejeitar tanto. Sabia o que era, mas queria ouvir do mais novo.

— Baekhyun, você é virgem?

Baekhyun piscou algumas vezes. Não tinha mais o que esconder, na verdade, encobrir esse fato nunca foi seu objetivo, ele apenas não falava sobre. Não sabia como falar. Apenas assentiu inexpressivo.

— Ah, droga! Por que não me contou antes? —  Yixing cobriu o rosto com uma mão, fechando os olhos. — Me desculpa, eu me sinto tão invasivo e abusivo... Me perdoa.

Yixing sentiu uma mão pegar seu pulso, e de repente, o rosto de Baekhyun estava muito perto e ele não estava se sentindo confortável. Ele queria o perdão de Baekhyun e que seguissem em frente como amigos.

Ao sentir os lábios macios nos seus com um roçar tímido,  Yixing concluiu que  Baekhyun estava o perdoando de forma afetiva, o beijando para mostrar que tudo estava bem. Byun não se importava, ele estava adoecendo cada dia mais um pouco naquela paixão alastrante que dominava seu corpo. E o selinho acabou tão rápido quanto começou, Yixing colocou a mão na boca e  Baekhyun percebeu que ele estava corado e vermelho como nunca, as orelhas esquentando.

Baekhyun riu, ele sabia que  Yixing o provocava de todas as formas, mas ficou sem saber como agir quando foi Byun a dar o primeiro passo, chegava a ser engraçado ver Yixing se encolher no lençol.

—  Yixing , eu tenho pensado muito sobre... — Iniciou, sem realmente saber como prosseguir, decidindo falar de uma vez por todas. — Sobre me permitir gostar de você. Mas tem alguns medos... Às vezes eu acho que você só quer me beijar, um dia você irá enjoar, me abandonar, e eu estarei sozinho no mundo com um coração partido. É isso, você vai me usar e ir embora.

—  Baek , eu nunca faria isso. Eu gosto tanto de você. — O olhou profundamente nos olhos. — Desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, eu sou apaixonado por tudo sobre você. Seu jeito, suas atitudes, como você olha apaixonado para as flores, e tudo que eu mais desejo é que você olhe assim para mim. Eu quero estar ao seu lado, se eu vejo um futuro, sempre imagino você nele, é inevitável, é maior do que eu. Se você tem defeitos eu quero descobrir, quero ser amigo das suas qualidades e parceiro dos seus defeitos, e quero que você conheça os cantos mais insalubres da minha alma onde até os meus monstros aprenderam a te amar.

Byun estava com os olhos marejados e seu coração batia forte. — Essa é a coisa mais bonita que eu já ouvi. — Diz  Baekhyun , alternando o olhar algumas vezes entre os olhos de  Yixing e seus lábios, mesmo estando um pouco tímido e relutante  Byun aproximou seu corpo ao do mais alto, estreitando o espaço entre eles, o rosto a menos de cinco centímetros dele, podendo sentir o hálito quentes em seus lábios. Ele beija  Yixing novamente, batendo seus narizes juntos, enrolando sua mão na nuca do mais velho e o puxando para ele.  Yixing estremeceu ao sentir a língua quente de  Baekhyun lambendo seus lábios, os dedos deslizando no cabelo escuro de  Yixing e o puxando suavemente.

Yixing estava ligeiramente em choque tentando assimilar o que estava acontecendo quando teve  Baekhyun montando em cima dele, fazendo-o arfar, o florista envolvendo as pernas finas em volta da cintura do mais alto sentando por cima do edredom. Sem dúvidas  Baekhyun provavelmente tinha tirado a tarde ido ali para o torturar.

Arrepios tomaram a pele de  Baekhyun quando  Yixing adentrou as mãos em sua blusa e passou os dedos pela sua coluna, e ele se ouviu suspirar quando as pontas dos dedos mergulharam abaixo de sua cintura, as mãos fortes dele passeavam por suas costas, em um toque macio, mas que o fazia se arrepiar por inteiro com apenas uma carícia.

Yixing beijava o pescoço de Baekhyun timidamente, os lábios suavemente escorregaram ao pé do ouvido do mais novo. O chinês segurou o quadril do outro, mordendo os lábios. — Fica comigo, eu não me importo com isso. Não me importo se você não quiser fazer nada, nunca. Eu só quero estar com você. Baekhyun, me deixe ser seu namorado. 

Byun retornou seu caminho aos lábios de mel que tanto estava gostando, em um beijo lento demais para a aceleração em seu coração e quase torturante para o chinês. Ele separa o beijo com um estalo apenas para sussurrar um tímido "sim" entre o silêncio do quarto. A língua de Baekhyun pressionou contra os lábios do outro e de repente, suas bocas estavam em uma enxurrada de línguas deslizantes, beliscadas e chupadas brincalhonas, e beijos ásperos que os deixavam sem fôlego.

Subitamente, um miado estridente e lamentoso cortou os sons dos beijos. As bocas se separaram e os dois se olharam assustados.

_ Januário! _

Baekhyun deu um pulo do colo de Yixing, atravessando rapidamente o quarto. Deu uma boa olhada no corredor do apartamento e seus pés o levaram em direção ao banheiro. Yixing colocou uma bermuda e o seguiu.

— O que está acontecendo? — Perguntou chegando perto de Baekhyun vendo o florista olhar para o chão do banheiro com os olhos arregalados.

Yixing colocou a cabeça por cima de Baekhyun, vendo a cena um tanto quanto inusitada.

Januário estava em trabalho de parto.

O chinês fez menção de avançar, mas  Baekhyun colocou uma mão em sua frente, o segurando. — Não, ela precisa de calma e silêncio. —  Baekhyun disse baixinho, como se sua voz pudesse atrapalhar, impedindo o  namorado de interver.

Pois então era por isso que ele... que  _ ela _ , a gata, estava gorda e preguiçosa, deixando de subir nos telhados ou fazer bagunça, e mais carente que o normal. Estava grávida! Yixing se sentia estúpido, os dois se sentiam meio burros com um formigamento cômico, se entreolharam com um sorriso torto.

— Como a gente não percebeu? — Yixing perguntou.

— Você nunca parou para olhar? — Baekhyun se encostou no batente de um lado da porta, e Yixing no outro de frente pra ele.

— Alguém me disse que era macho e eu só adotei. Nunca iria imaginar, ela é tão...

— Brava? — Baekhyun sorriu.

— Achei que fêmeas fossem mais doces.

O primeiro  filhote terminou de sair, e os dois olhavam para a cena. O animal, preso dentro de um saquinho transparente, começava a se debater.

— Não está conseguindo respirar. — Yixing disse, um pouco assustado. Agachou ao lado de sua gata, estendendo a mão.

Baekhyun o segurou novamente. — Não, se você tocar no filhote a mãe vai rejeitá-lo por causa do cheiro. — Byun imediatamente pegou a toalha de rosto pendurada no banheiro de Yixing e o entregou.

— Botânico, veterinário, bonito, o que mais de bom você tem? — Yixing brincou, enrolando a tolha na mão.

O florista agachou-se ao seu lado. — Eu tenho o melhor namorado do mundo. — Deixou um beijinho estalado em sua bochecha.

=￣ω￣=

Quatro meses correram como água para o casal. Mais um final de semestre, mais um recesso de verão.  Yixing dava o mundo para  Baekhyun , gostavam muito de passear, sempre ficando para lá e para cá depois que saíam do trabalho. Nos dias mais calmos, ficavam agarradinhos no tapete. Em um final de semana, estava cochilando com  Baekhyun no tapete felpudo de seu apartamento depois de chegarem da faculdade, os dois roncando leve, caídos desajeitadamente um por cima do outro, ainda com os casacos do time de baseball da universidade e as mochilas jogadas no chão ao lado. Uma tardinha aconchegante, os óculos de  Yixing estavam tortos no rosto e  Baekhyun passava um braço por sua barriga, respirando calmamente no cochilo após o almoço.

Januário, a gata de pelagem escura que o casal decidiu não mudar o nome, e Quimera, sua filha, uma gata de pelos pretos e pintada de branco nas extremidades - que Baekhyun fez questão de checar o gênero biológico o quanto antes, para não evitar problemas, e escolheu seu nome.

As duas pularam na mesinha de centro na frente dos dois com passos nada discretos, fazendo  Yixing despertar brevemente. Abriu os olhos apenas quando Januário soltou um som estranho vindo de sua garganta, reclamando.

— Já vou, já vou. —  Yixing resmungou sonolento e retirou o braço lentamente de  Baekhyun , extremamente concentrado em não acordar o mais novo, que dormia meio torto apoiando as costas no sofá. Pegou seus óculos e os ajeitou no rosto.  Baekhyun resmungou algo e virou para o lado, acomodando-se no tapete o máximo que a posição permitia. O mais velho riu e foi para a cozinha colocar comida para as felinas.

Ele estava misturando a ração normal com os complementos que  Baekhyun tinha comprado para Quimera crescer bem, e a  pequena filhote começava a reclamar igual a mãe, definitivamente estava aprendendo com ela.

— Já estou terminando, caramba, você mal nasceu e já é bem chata. — Ele disse baixinho, levando o braço à cabeça da bichana que aceitou a carícia de bom grado.

Depois de preparar e colocar a comida delas, apressou-se em preparar um lanchinho para Baekhyun quando ele acordasse.

— Amor... —  Baekhyun surgiu na cozinha, os  olhos meio inchados por despertar e as bochechas avermelhadas.  Yixing riu, puxando o mais novo pelo colo e o colocando sentado na mesa, o agarrando pela cintura, sentando na cadeira em sua frente. Baekhyun ainda coçava os olhos quando disse: — Nós fazemos quatro meses hoje.

Yixing bateu a própria testa na coxa do mais novo. — Oh... eu me esqueci.

— Eu também. — O mais novo comprimiu os lábios. — Senão teria planejado alguma coisa.

Yixing aumentou o aperto em sua cintura, quase esmagando o mais novo ao deixar uma série de beijos em sua barriga aonde tinha alcance. — O que você quer fazer? — Perguntou. Aquilo não os intrigava muito, pois os dois eram do tipo que gostavam de deixar as coisas simplesmente acontecerem, uma das milhares de coisas que encontraram em comum durante a jornada do relacionamento.

— Hoje tem a festa daquele seu amigo. —  Baekhyun disse balançando as pernas no ar após  Yixing se levantar para lhe entregar o lanchinho. — A gente pode ir e comemorar lá.

— Pode ser. —  Yixing disse e em seguida sentiu os lábios do mais novo deixando um beijinho na ponta de seu nariz. Permaneceram ali pelo crepúsculo, namorando preguiçosamente na cozinha, com uns toques bobos aqui e ali, nada muito concreto. A virgindade de  Baekhyun ainda estava imaculada e  Yixing sequer pensava sobre isso, só Baekhyun. Aquilo o incomodava, sempre acabavam parando nas horas mais quentes, embora isso não o deixava cabisbaixo, apenas meio frustrado. Pensamentos sobre essa questão eram imediatamente absolvidos toda vez que sentia os lábios de Yixing nos seus. Não havia nada de errado. E ele percebia estar exatamente onde devia estar, e que as coisas deviam ser exatamente como eram.

=￣ω￣=

Na festa de faculdade, Baekhyun usava uma blusa branca e um macacão florido rosa claro dobrado nos tornozelos, roupa escolhida por Yixing. Estavam sentados na poltrona da casa, o chinês esparramado no estofado e Baekhyun sentado de lado em seu colo, com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão e rindo das piadas ruins do grupo de Yixing.

No meio da conversa, Baekhyun virou-se para o namorado, a mão livre brincando com o bolso direito da jaqueta de couro de Yixing, remexendo as pequenas correntes que decoravam o vestuário. Seu namorado era muito sério, olhava para todos de cara amarrada. Baekhyun sabia que os amigos de Yixing estavam acostumados com esse jeito, mas ele não conseguia deixar de pensar que o namorado estava, por alguma razão, aborrecido. O florista aproximou a boca de seu ouvido.

— Yixing, eu quero fazer amor com você.

O pronunciamento deixou Yixing meio estarrecido, o estômago imediatamente se contraindo. Ele franziu o cenho, olhando indiferente para Baekhyun. Aproximou-se da orelha do mais novo, sentindo seu perfume melhor do que cem rosas juntas, e com a mão apertando sua coxa. — De onde veio essa ideia?

Precisavam sussurrar no ouvido um do outro, pela música gradualmente alta e pelo assunto sigiloso que não queriam partilhar com os outros. — Eu estou pronto... Eu quero muito isso.

Yixing colocou os dedos gelados em sua bochecha e o puxou para um beijo molhado, os lábios de Baekhyun inchados de ficar rodeando a garrafa de vidro e o gosto amargo de cerveja que tomava um novo sabor na boca do garoto. — Vamos jantar na sua casa amanhã, okay? 

=￣ω￣=

No dia seguinte, Baekhyun surpreendentemente não tinha desistido da proposta quando a noite caiu e ele estava do outro lado da rua de seu prédio pendurado ao telefone público manhosamente perguntando pra Yixing que horas ele chegaria, os dedos ansiosos enroscavam o fio do telefone e constantemente olhava para trás para ver se outra pessoa queria utilizar. Se despediu ao ver que seus créditos expiravam, e voltou para a casa com o coração cheinho.

Tomando banho, o florista estava levemente apreensivo, algo corria em suas entranhas. Quer dizer, as pessoas costumam ter relações sexuais repentinamente, sem planejamento, certo? E sempre está tudo bem. Ele sabia que iria ter relações com Yixing, e isso o deixava simplesmente... apavorado! Se não existia um termo para a ânsia que se dá quando  _ sabe _ que vai transar,  Baekhyun estava prestes a inventar um. Ele tentava não surtar quando saiu do banho correndo com a mãe avisando que seu namorado tinha chegado, mas ele tinha o próprio Christian Grey parado no meio de seu apartamento.

Yixing disse que iria preparado, e  Byun não havia levado à sério. Não sabia exatamente o que significava "se preparar", como as pessoas se preparavam para uma transa? Ele sabia de todos os cuidados que incluíam os preservativos e as preliminares, graças a um colega de faculdade, agora sabia o que era a tal  chuca .  Yixing estava parado no meio de sua sala, os cabelos costumeiramente bagunçados alinhados para trás enquanto usava uma blusa de botão, calças justas e mocassim. Em outra ocasião, diria que  Yixing estava preparado para uma reunião, um concerto ou um casamento, com uma colônia masculina cara que Byun pôde sentir antes mesmo que caminhasse até ele para um beijo de cumprimento.

Sentiu-se um pouquinho tímido, para além da sensação gritante que o tomava. Usava apenas uma blusa branca e uma calça moletom fúcsia - sem nada por baixo, imaginando que Yixing gostaria de saber disso...

O jantar não poderia ser mais estranho. A mãe de  Baekhyun não poupava esforços para dizer coisas desagradáveis para os dois,  Baekhyun estava longe de  Yixing na mesa, mas ao perder a paciência com a mãe terminou de comer sem nem sentir o gosto da comida, largou o prato e sentou no colo do namorado.

— Você sabe o que esses garotos querem? Esses garotos só querem uma coisa! Amor não enche barriga, Baekhyun, só com filho. Você precisa estudar, trabalhar e encher a própria barriga com seu dinheiro!

Pôde ver os olhos da mãe pegarem fogo, enquanto ela não parava de falar de Gabriela Flores, a namorada canadense de  Baekbeom , que era "uma boa menina, apesar da nacionalidade" e  Yixing percebeu que sua implicância não viria apenas com chineses e sim com quaisquer nacionalidades senão a própria. A mãe deveria estar muito frustrada ao ter os dois filhos namorando estrangeiros. Bem,  Baekbeom não se importava e  Baekhyun muito menos, acariciava a lateral do braço de  Yixing enquanto ouviam a mãe falar baboseira, olhando as curvas do rosto do namorado enquanto ele estava concentrado na mãe, oh, ele era tão bonito, a linha do maxilar marcada enquanto dizia algo à sua mãe tentando mudar de assunto e ser gentil, quase em vão. Tão persistente em deixar uma boa impressão para a sogra, o que nunca aconteceria.

— Vamos subir... — O florista disse ao pé do ouvido do namorado enquanto acariciava os cabelos em sua nuca. Yixing sentiu uma fisgada em seu estômago, começava a sentir o coração em seu peito. Desconfiava estar mais nervoso que Baekhyun.

Subiram de mãos dadas sob o olhar sangrento da mãe de  Baekhyun , mas o mais novo insistia que não deviam se importar. Entraram em seu quarto, que era exatamente do jeito que  Yixing imaginava. Assim que fechou a porta o chinês não conseguiu segurar uma risada ao ver o pôster do Baby V.O.X colado atrás da porta do mais novo.

Baekhyun riu de volta, e caminhou em direção à  Yixing , se atirando aos braços do outro, colocando a cabeça em seu pescoço e permanecendo ali num abraço inocente e  caloroso . — Amor, você é tão bonito.

Yixing entrelaçou os dedos na nuca de  Baekhyun , puxando a cabeça do mais baixo para trás, o respondendo com um beijo,  colidindo com os lábios e segurando  Byun pela cintura, puxando o florista contra seu corpo como se pudessem virar apenas um.

— Você quer apagar a luz? —  Yixing perguntou entre as bocas, num movimento rápido trocando a posição e deixando  Baekhyun de costas para a parede, e o pequeno concordou. Encostaram a testa para respirar, se deleitando com a companhia um do outro, as vozes baixas no escuro, embora altas  o suficiente para atingir o mais profundo de seus corações.

Yixing caminhou de costas, puxando Baekhyun pela cintura guiando-os cegamente até a cama, sentando ao sentir a pressão em seu joelho e sentando Byun em seu colo, beijando o pescoço do florista timidamente. Os braços do mais novo envoltos no pescoço do namorado, que suavemente escorregou ao pé de seu ouvido. — Baekhyun, tire suas roupas.

A sentença era suficiente para aflorar as emoções dos dois. Ele deu espaço ao mais novo e assim o fez. Iriam para outro patamar das relações humanas, Yixing pensava enquanto via Byun calmamente se despir, seu corpo como um canteiro proibido com flores prestes a desabrochar, e tudo que queria era conhecer o corpo de Baekhyun para além do que os olhos podem ver.

Sentaram-se lado a lado na cama, os olhos curiosos de Baekhyun denunciavam que ele tinha inexperiência nesse quesito, mas ele possuía desejo e isso logo lhe dava todo o poder para o que viesse a fazer.

Depois de alternar o olhar algumas vezes entre o íntimo de Yixing e seus olhos, mesmo estando um pouco tímido e relutante, Baekhyun aproximou seu corpo ao do mais alto, estreitando o espaço entre eles na ponta da cama e deixando com que sentissem as peles uma na outra.

—  Yixing , o que vai acontecer? — Perguntou ao sentir a mão do namorado passar por seu ombro, e ele sabia que ela queria descer em um movimento perigoso para seu torso, e sentiu vontade de ser tocado por ela.

— Você pode desistir quando quiser. Parar quando quiser... —  Yixing dizia explorando o corpo do outro com seus olhos e suas mãos, o rosto a poucos centímetros do mais novo, podia ouvir seu coração pulsar. — Por favor, não faça nada que não queira.

— Eu quero. O seu corpo fica muito bem colado ao meu, e isso é tão bom...


	5. Desabrochar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> como sempre faço nas minhas fics, separei esse capítulo só para smut, então quem não gosta pode pular que não vai perder nada na história, ~~
> 
> certifique-se de ter idade pra ler!!

Em um pedido mudo que foi aceito por ambas as partes, chegaram à conclusão de que estavam prontos para isso. Os corações estavam frenéticos e os hormônios ansiosos para se mesclar, para se tornarem um. A luz da lua que entrava pela enorme janela de Baekhyun era suficiente para que pudessem ter plena visão um do outro. 

Baekhyun realmente não sabia o que estava fazendo quando começou a beijar Yixing, dessa vez um pouco mais em choque, sentia o calor na parte de baixo de seu ventre, meio nervoso e curioso pelo desconhecido, o desejo insaciável pelo novo o movendo em direção à experiência inesquecível. 

Yixing estava cada segundo mais perto, deitando Byun na cama e ficando por cima dele, o mais perto que conseguiu sem incomodar o mais novo, deixando que seus corpos ficassem completamente pressionados, do joelho ao quadril, do peito à testa, tentando não fazer peso sobre o corpo do outro. O chinês sentiu as mãos do namorado envolvendo sua nuca. 

Baekhyun se entregaria inteiro a ele naquela cama, as sensações desconhecidas fazendo algo quente se agitar e enroscar dentro dele. Arrastou a boca pela mandíbula de Yixing, beliscando com força ao dar uma leve mordidinha em seu queixo. Os dedos enroscando nos cabelos da nuca de Yixing e puxando sua cabeça para inclinar para trás, Baekhyun deixou uma trilha beijos na lateral de seu pescoço, chupando a zona sensível até a curva do ombro do mais velho, retornando sedento para os lábios de Yixing. Eles se beijam por um longo tempo assim. 

— Posso tocar em você? — Yixing pergunta entre os lábios, e Baekhyun separa o beijo com um estalo apenas para sussurrar um tímido "sim" entre o silêncio do quarto. 

Enquanto ainda se beijavam, a mão de Yixing rapidamente cobriu a ereção do outro, o fazendo soltar um gemido nas bocas entre o beijo, e ele saboreou devidamente o barulho indefeso que Baekhyun fez enquanto empurrou o próprio quadril para cima. As palmas de Yixing estavam quentes contra seu pênis, e Byun quase bateu a cabeça na parede, porque era a melhor coisa que ele já sentiu na vida, ao namorado acariciando agilmente a cabeça de seu pênis, curvando seus dedos das melhores maneiras. 

— Yixing... — Baekhyun praticamente miou, a espinha se curvando ao se render no punho apertado de Yixing, que se deleitava com os barulhinhos extremamente baixos que Byun soltava no escuro, como se o que estivessem fazendo fosse segredado apenas entre eles. 

Yixing se curvou sobre o peito arfante de Baekhyun. — Posso tocar aqui? — Perguntou e o mais novo assentiu. Yixing colocou sua boca sobre um mamilo, passando a língua contra o botão enrubescido. 

Voltando para o rosto de Baekhyun e sem cessar o movimento da mão, Yixing passou a língua sobre o lábio do mais novo, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos com o olhar semicerrado. — Baekhyun... — Ele sussurra o nome e respira fundo, deixando o outro completamente excitado, uma sensação eufórica que o deixa dominado pelo prazer. Seus olhos não estavam mais curiosos, eles estavam queimando. Byun podia sentir seu coração começar a bater mais rápido, as mãos agarrando com força o cobertor enquanto mordiscava os próprios lábios aveludados. 

Os membros se chocaram e o casal soltou diversos murmúrios entre os beijos, com Yixing pressionando o quadril, fazendo fricção, a outra mão segurando o rosto de Baekhyun pelas bochechas, as ereções esfregando uma contra a outra enlouquecidamente, e Baekhyun suspira quando os quadris do namorado se contraem com os dele, gozando de forma inesperada e inocente. 

E então tudo se soltou, seu corpo estremecendo com o clímax, nenhum dos dois conseguiu prever o som que saiu da boca de Baekhyun, alto suficiente para deixar a mãe reclamando por dias, e ele sorria enquanto seu esperma escorria pela palma de Yixing. 

— Para onde eu deveria correr? — Baekhyun disse após recuperar o fôlego, o rosto tímido se escondendo na curvatura do pescoço do namorado. — Isso foi tão bom... 

Yixing sorriu de volta, beijando a ponta do nariz do mais alto. — Ei, você não precisa se sentir culpado por isso. Podemos tentar sempre que quiser. E pode ficar melhor ainda. 

Yixing se ajeitou novamente entre as pernas de Baekhyun, o sorriso que escapava de seus lábios era bobo e meio torto, cortando a escuridão com um brilho esplendor, quando gentilmente afastou mais as coxas do outro e se posicionou entre suas pernas. — Baek, eu posso te tocar aqui? 

Baekhyun olhou o outro profundamente em suas órbitas, como se ele perguntasse um absurdo. É claro que podia, podia tocá-lo em qualquer lugar que seus pensamentos desejassem. Seu corpo era tomado por aquela sensação do inesperado, de não saber o que vai ser, um misto de medo e paixão, embora soubesse que estaria bem cuidado nas mãos de Yixing. 

Nada melhor do que sentir o coração descompassado, aprender, pela primeira vez, a bater de acordo com outro coração. 

Depois de encharcar a cama de lubrificante e seus dedos ao preparar Baekhyun com movimentos torturantes e deliciosos para o mais novo, os gemidos de Baekhyun se tornavam implorações abaixo de Yixing, e ele nunca negaria um pedido de seu namorado, rapidamente calçando o preservativo. 

Yixing usou seus dedos para colocar sua cabeça lentamente encaixada na entrada do outro, e começou a deslizar lentamente para dentro. Ele podia sentir as coxas de Baekhyun tremendo com a intrusão. Cada nervo do corpo do florista em posição sensível, e ele prendeu a respiração até que Yixing se acomodou completamente nele. O mais velho procurou de imediato pelas mãos de Baekhyun, entrelaçando os dedos e apertando-os como se achasse que fosse escapar dele. 

Baekhyun virou a cabeça para o lado quando Yixing beijou sua clavícula ofegante com a tensão do corpo do outro apertando seu membro, enterrado profundamente no corpo se contorcendo abaixo dele. 

— Xin, dói um pouco... — Baekhyun estava com a cabeça encolhida no travesseiro e sua garganta contraiu-se num suspiro. A dor aguda do comprimento de Yixing o esticando só não era maior que o prazer que Byun estava experimentando, a sensação de estar inegavelmente cheio, tremendo ligeiramente. 

— Baekhyun... Melhor pararmos. — Fez menção de afastar-se, mas Byun o segurou pelos ombros. Já tinham começado, e ele não queria perder aquela sensação estimulante, o friozinho na barriga por estrear uma nova situação em sua vida. 

— Apenas... seja gentil. — A voz, apesar de baixa, deixava no ar que tudo estava decidido, e ele entrelaçou as pernas no namorado, puxando Yixing mais para dentro dele. Ele obedeceu, entrando em uma estocada involuntária que acertou Baekhyun em cheio, fazendo-o gemer. — Eu amo você, Yixing. 

Yixing parecia encantado com o modo que o outro havia dito seu nome manhosamente entre um gemido, e era a primeira vez que Baekhyun dizia algo sobre _amar_. 

— Eu também amo você. — Retornou seu caminho aos lábios do namorado, em um beijo lento demais para a aceleração em seu coração e quase torturante para o florista, enredando um beijo longo e apaixonado, com um ressoar pulsante que as quatro paredes daquele quarto pareciam impossíveis de conter. 

_[...]_

=￣ω￣=

Yixing nunca iria imaginar que Baekhyun se tornaria um verdadeiro coelho. O fogo que o consumia para estar com Yixing todo dia quase não podia ser detido, suas tardes de cochilos e chamegos haviam virado tardes obscenas e eróticas. O chinês não sabia mais o que fazer, Baekhyun estava sugando todas as suas energias como um adolescente na puberdade, pois já que havia deixado para fazer as coisas tão tarde, parecia que queria colocar todo seu atraso sexual em cima de Yixing. E ele amava aquilo, amava cochilar no meio da aula pensando com um sorriso perverso pois Baekhyun não conseguia tirar a boca de seu pau a noite inteira, o fazendo ter mais de um orgasmo. 

Amava a rotina agitada que mantinham de responsabilidades da faculdade, trabalho, as gatas, sessões de cineminha e sexo. Quando Baekhyun o perturbou atrás do caixa da floricultura e Yixing não pôde fazer nada senão rezar para nenhum cliente chegar, e apoiar os braços no balcão da floricultura, com Baekhyun ajoelhado e os lábios aveludados envolvendo seu pau, os olhos para cima não desgrudavam dos de Yixing, com um brilho inocente. _Inocente..._

E ficavam cada vez mais relaxados, usando cada vez menos camisinhas e lubrificante, com motivos, Baekhyun queria em qualquer lugar a qualquer hora, Yixing tentava estar sempre preparado, mas às vezes era difícil, ele conseguia fazer a proeza de levar Baekhyun à um passeio com três camisinhas na carteira e voltar para a casa sem nenhuma, com Byun em seu encalço querendo "brincar mais um pouco", como dizia. 

Não eram nem sete da manhã e o corpo de Baekhyun estava pressionado contra a parede gelada da cozinha do apartamento de Yixing, na posição guarda-costas do kama sutra. Baekhyun estava nu, usando apenas uma camiseta social preta de botões de Yixing, que caía perfeitamente aberta em seu corpo. 

Ele quase gemeu com a perda, quando Yixing se pôs todo para fora e depois novamente para dentro, a lábio inferior sendo mordido entre os dentes quando Yixing segurou com mais força suas mãos atrás do corpo, fazendo-o grunhir, seu namorado o guiando e empurrando pelos ombros, até que estivesse quase sobre a mesa, os braços apoiados na superfície, vendo o pequeno cacto no centro dar seus pulinhos conforme Yixing estocava fundo nele. O chinês segurava a própria blusa entre os dentes, tendo uma visão plena de Baekhyun todo empinado para ele. 

Arrepios tomaram a pele de Byun quando Yixing passou os dedos pelas protuberâncias de sua coluna, e ele se ouviu suspirar quando as pontas dos dedos mergulharam abaixo de sua cintura, apertando o quadril fortemente. 

— Você gosta disso, é? — Yixing disse no ouvido do outro quando soltou a blusa de seus lábios e colocou as duas mãos no pescoço do mais novo, puxando-o para trás em um aperto suave. Baekhyun estava tão duro que podia ouvir seu coração em seus ouvidos. 

Baekhyun assentiu freneticamente empurrando seus quadris para trás, se sentindo preso pelas sensações, engasgando com a inspiração e gemendo no fundo da garganta. O namorado deixou que ele jogasse novamente o corpo na mesa, segurando as bordas do móvel enquanto Yixing saia completamente dele. Byun estava suando, as mãos doendo de tanto segurar para manter firme as pernas que vacilavam. E antes que pudesse reclamar, o pênis de Yixing se posicionou contra ele e começou a deslizar lentamente para dentro. Ele podia sentir suas próprias coxas tremendo com a intrusão novamente, cada nervo de seu corpo em posição de sentido, e ele prendeu a respiração até que Yixing se acomodou completamente nele. 

As mãos do chinês acariciaram seu quadril novamente, suave enquanto ele se inclinava para pressionar seus lábios na nuca de Baekhyun. 

— Você é tão gostoso. — Ele sussurrou no ouvido de Byun, e todo o corpo do florista parecia pulsar intensamente. As mãos pousaram em seu quadril e ombro enquanto Yixing tirava e empurrava desleixadamente. Passando um braço em volta de seus ombros, Yixing puxou Baekhyun para trás até que seu peito tocou as costas do outro. O mais novo fraquejou ao levantar uma perna do chão para a cadeira da mesa, se apoiando ali. 

Baekhyun gemeu alto e manhoso, o novo ângulo fazendo o pau de Yixing se arrastar contra algo dentro dele, algo que parecia tão bom que ele mal conseguia respirar, sentindo o namorado estocar ali algumas vezes antes de sentir o líquido quente tomá-lo por completo e preenchê-lo com tudo. Baekhyun se sentia tão sujo, e aquilo era tão perigoso, tão delicioso e tão bom, amava a sensação da porra quente saindo de dentro dele e escorrendo por suas pernas, e mais ainda quando Yixing estocava mais algumas vezes mesmo depois de ter gozado, deixando-o todo melado e molhadinho do jeito que gostava, como estava fazendo, e finalmente saiu de Baekhyun. 

O florista afrouxou o aperto na borda mesa, respirando fundo satisfeito, sentindo Yixing o agarrar pelos quadris e girar em seus calcanhares, ficando de frente para o namorado, os lábios magneticamente se encontrando, com Yixing colocando o namorado sentado em cima da mesa enquanto o envolvia com os braços. 

— Você foi incrível. — Ele sussurra, e o brilho em seus olhos faz Yixing lamber o lábio, se sentindo muito sortudo por ter aquele pedaço de mal caminho apenas para ele. 

— Essa vai entrar para as minhas favoritas. — Yixing murmura, e Baekhyun ri, os olhos brilhando. — Você está com seus remédios em dia? 

Baekhyun assente, roçando as bochechas nas de seu namorado num toque sereno, amava tocar-lhe o rosto. Mas não era verdade, ele não sabia nem que dia era ou ao menos aonde teria ido parar a caixa de anticoncepcionais. Mas tudo bem, ele nem estava em período fértil. 

— Não precisa se preocupar. — Diz Baekhyun, e ele beija Yixing novamente, batendo seus narizes juntos, enredando suas pernas no torso do namorado e deslizando seus dedos no cabelo escuro de Yixing, o puxando suavemente. 


	6. Sortudamente azarados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> como eu precisei cortar o smut então vai ficar um último capítulo pequenininho mesmo~~

Não é como se  Baekhyun não tivesse sido avisado. Ah,  Yixing era tão sortudo por ter encontrado alguém como  Baekhyun e por tê-lo em sua vida, mas com certeza agora os dois estavam sendo terrivelmente azarados, como se todo o azar da vida de  Yixing estivesse caindo como uma luva em  Baekhyun , mas, novamente, não é como se  Baekhyun não tivesse sido avisado.

Depois de juntar toda a bagunça em seu banheiro e jogar na lixeira,  Baekhyun olhou seu reflexo no espelho. As bochechas coradas e tímidas, como havia deixado chegar àquele ponto? E entre uma lágrima carregada de emoção que descia por seu rosto, sorriu para si mesmo no espelho.

Não podia ser um azar. Era uma benção, ele podia sentir.

Desceu as escadas em passos leves, como se sentisse que sua mãe já sabia quando a encontrou na cozinha fritando ovos para o café. Quando os olhos da mulher pousaram nele, Baekhyun quase chorou novamente. Ele sabia que ela sabia. Mães sabem de tudo.

— Você sempre diz que o acha um vagabundo... — Iniciou, parcialmente incerto sobre como prosseguir, mas ela era a pessoa certa naquela hora. — Mãe, você acha que posso formar uma família com ele?

— Não sou eu que estou com ele. Eu posso achar o que for... no final será entre você e ele. — A mulher o olhou de cima abaixo e pela primeira vez na vida, Baekhyun pode perceber que ela baixou a guarda. Ele apenas havia a visto assim no dia da morte do papai, quando receberam a notícia. Mas ela imediatamente abandonou a postura frágil, retomando seu posto forte de mãe, desligando o fogo e dando as costas para Baekhyun. — Parte de formar uma família é ter condição financeira. Mas, mesmo se não tiver, acredito que o amor sempre dá um jeito. O carinho e a vontade de cuidar da família nos move, e com o tempo, tudo toma seu devido lugar. — Ela dizia, os olhos direcionados para nada em específico, e Baekhyun sabia que ela estava tendo lembranças boas do passado, de seu pai. 

Isso o deixou com uma vontade imensa de ver Yixing, de poder abraça-lo e o agradecer por estar ali, seu coração quase fugia do peito. 

A mãe teria que o desculpar, mas ele não conseguiria ficar para o café. 

Aproximou-se da moça, deixando um beijo estalado costumeiro das despedidas. — Não se preocupe, os pais dele são ricos ou algo assim, eles apenas não se falam. — Diz Baekhyun, e ele corre para a porta do apartamento, calçando seus tênis ao lado da porta. 

— Mas você não acha que é muito cedo para pensar nisso? — Ela se esgueira na porta da cozinha, vendo o filho segurar a maçaneta da porta aberta. 

Baekhyun por alguns segundos sente que parou no tempo. Em seguida, sorri largamente para a mãe antes de sair. 

— Na verdade, já é muito tarde. 

=￣ω￣= 

Yixing provavelmente iria reclamar por ele ter esgotado o cartão de crédito na farmácia, mas não foi sua culpa, era por um bem maior. O namorado ainda não tinha reclamado quando chegou na sala com o café da manhã que acabou fazendo para Baekhyun, reclamando que ele não podia sair de casa sem comer. 

— Não notou nada de diferente em mim? — Disse quando o namorado entrou na sala, colocando a bandeja de café na mesinha de centro. 

Yixing o olhou, um olhar engraçado de quem procura algo e não acha, perdendo-se nas madeixas rosa bebê de Baekhyun que ele tanto gostava. 

— Eu tenho a impressão de que você está brilhando mais que o normal. — Yixing deitou por cima do namorado no sofá, tocando o nariz em seu pescoço, fazendo uma carícia preguiçosa na pele macia. — E mais rosado. 

— E se eu dissesse que tenho algo para você adivinhar — Baekhyun pegou a mão do outro, deixando um beijo na palma. — Mas tudo que você precisa fazer — Guiou a palma em direção a seu torso, escorregando-a em seus peitos até enfim pousar em seu ventre. — É apenas sentir? 

Yixing permaneceu com a mão estendida ali, tocando o umbigo de Baekhyun sobre a blusa. Alternou o olhar algumas vezes entre o rosto de seu amor e sua própria mão pousada na barriga. O cenho franzido o denunciava e ele estava tão curioso e sinuoso, por algo que devia ser tão simples, que o fazia querer rir da própria estupidez. — Não estou entendendo. 

— O quê? — Byun umideceu os lábios, olhando intensamente nos olhos do namorado. Podia ver fogo em sua alma, imaginou o quanto Yixing estaria se remoendo por dentro sedento por respostas, e decidiu ser claro de uma vez. — Você provavelmente ainda não desenvolveu os instintos de _pai_. 

O florista podia jurar que teve de segurar o próprio coração para que ele não saísse por sua boca junto com a última palavra. Assistir a expressão confusa de Zhang Yixing lentamente tornar-se aceptível conforme processava a informação, e abrir um largo sorriso que mesmo tomando metade de seu rosto, não escondia os olhos avermelhados. 

— Você jura? — Yixing queria correr pela casa gritando alguns palavrões e abraçar Baekhyun com toda a força do mundo - com cuidado para não machucar o bebê, mas ainda não estava acreditando. Ele olhava para Baekhyun incrédulo. — Quantos testes? 

— Três positivos. — Baekhyun respondeu, e mordeu o lábio em seguida, as bochechas corando e esquentando. — Nós somos muitos azarados. 

Yixing levou as mãos ao rosto, escondendo as lágrimas compulsórias que começavam a rolar. Em sua cabeça passava todo um filme, desde primeiros passos, nome, faculdade, se teria sonhos, se seria mais parecido com ele ou com Baekhyun, e sorria entre os soluços, tendo o namorado o puxando para seus braços. 

— O que a gente faz agora? — Olhou profundamente nos olhos de Baekhyun, aqueles dois orbes que tanto amava, como se buscasse resposta para algo. Mas não havia questões, apenas certezas. A pequena semente do amor dos dois começava a germinar em Baekhyun. 

— Eu não faço ideia. — Baekhyun disse e sorriu largamente, um sorriso sincero e verdadeiro, que foi devolvido por Yixing. Uma alegria intermitente tomou conta dos dois, sem palavras para descrever o que sentiram. Estava confirmado, um neném a caminho e em poucos meses suas vidas podiam estar de pernas para o ar. Yixing pensava em tantas coisas, no quarto vazio de seu apartamento, e precisavam casar... E como ele amava aquele florista tímido sentado em seu sofá, que era o amor da sua vida desde a primeira vez que o viu, e era tão gratificante perceber que o futuro que ele loucamente idealizava toda vez que passava na floricultura estava parcialmente concretizado. 

De tanto plantar na floricultura, Baekhyun agora tinha seu próprio brotinho. E ele nunca iria esperar que isso fosse acontecer, não esperava nada além de flertes bobos de Yixing, um cara todo misterioso que deixava os calouros da faculdade apavorados, mas Baekhyun sabia que não era nada disso; nunca foi, Byun sabia que entre vasos caindo no meio da calçada e neve os segurando no feriado de Natal, Yixing tinha um coração enorme e seria um ótimo pai, um marido melhor ainda e, lá no fundo de sua mente onde ele não admitia, esperava ansiosamente que os flertes bobos nunca parassem! Zhang Yixing era sua florzinha, uma florzinha muito tarada e com uma sorte do tamanho de um grão de arroz. 

Yixing o puxou pelo queixo, beijando o canto de seus lábios sorridentes. As mãos dos dois procuravam uma pela outra, juntas, feitas para ficarem entrelaçadas para sempre num toque reconfortante que combinava com a voz aveludada de Yixing pendurada em seu pescoço, dizendo: — _Nós não poderíamos ser mais sortudos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oii, ainda pretendo trazer alguns extras!! :)


	7. extra I: Germinação da semente

Começou como uma brincadeira, como quase tudo na vida de  Baekhyun . Ele e seu namorado viraram noites escolhendo nomes, tentando materializar uma personalidade baseada na dos dois. De repente, estava muito irritado e com muitas dores na coluna. O doutor não estava brincando quando disse que a barriga se expande e esmaga os outros órgãos.  Baekhyun chorava todas as noites, com  Yixing em seu encalço, tentando dormir de conchinha com ele - alguns dias mais complicados que outros,  Baekhyun querendo a cama inteira para si, seu namorado indo para a sala com um travesseiro na mão e mal cabia no sofá, ainda tinha que aturar Januário e Quimera competindo por espaço em cima dele. Noutros,  Yixing fazia tudo, o possível e o impossível, se desdobrava por Byun o dia inteiro, para tentar não ser chutado da cama na hora de dormir.

Yixing ficava meio frustrado, deitado atrás de Baekhyun, acariciando o ombro do mais novo com a ponta do dedo. Já havia feito de tudo, e ainda assim, podia ouvir o solucinho do choro baixo do florista. O chinês passava a se torturar, sem saber o que fzer, o que mais poderia entregar ao mais novo que parasse com angústia de vê-lo triste.

— O próximo vai ser eu. — O chinês dizia, recebendo um tapa mal dado de  Baekhyun que nem chegava a doer. Que próximo?!  Byun mal aceitava o fato de que havia perdido a virgindade, às vezes se sentia bem sujo e safadinho, ainda mais recebendo olhares na rua, chegava em casa e pensava "meu deus, todos sabem que eu fiz sexo". Não estava nem um pouco preparado para dar um passo na vida de ativo, menos ainda  engravidar Yixing .

— Você não  aguentaria ... do jeito que você é chato. Na primeira virada do bebê você ficaria em coma.

— Eu aguentaria sim.

— Aguentaria, igual daquela vez que você pegou um resfriado e ficou seis dias na cama resmungando o quanto a vida era difícil para você?

Byun começava a rir, ria durante o choro sem saber por qual lado prosseguir, o das lágrimas ou o das risadas.  Yixing não compreendia a mudança  repentina de humor, mas acabava rindo também, até que estivessem dormindo.

Uma das maiores despedidas de  Byun fora seu cabelo. Nada, repito,  _ nada  _ estava doendo mais que ver as suas madeixas naturalmente castanhas empurrarem as pontas rosadas para baixo até que um dia, chorando na frente do espelho - para variar - acabou cortando-as, deixando o cabelo curtinho.  Yixing o encontrou chorando sentado ao lado da privada, o chão do banheiro um furacão de fios, cabelo para tudo que era canto. Imediatamente contatou  Sehun , o colega da faculdade que fazia bicos de barbeiro, e logo  Baekhyun tinha um corte moderno, aparado em baixo com uma franja passando das sobrancelhas que as vezes ficava lisa e as vezes cachos leves.

Na floricultura,  Yixing tinha improvisado um banquinho na altura do joelho, que ele havia pega nas ONG para crianças, uma cadeirinha infantil rosa bebê, para  Baekhyun poder ficar sentado ao cuidar das plantas, e isso o  deixava todo bobinho. Agora, quando os clientes entravam, ele tinha suas próprias histórias. Enchia a boca para falar que ele e seu namorado tinham optado por não saber o sexo biológico do bebê até o parto, e que haviam escolhido um nome unissex. Falava sobre a bagunça de descobrir que Januário era fêmea e como decidiram não mudar o nome dela. E ele estava tão feliz.

Recusou-se a parar de trabalhar quando, numa fatídica tardinha de sábado num churrasco na casa da família de  Yixing , recebeu a notícia do falecimento do dono da floricultura. O sequencial de eventos o deixou meio atordoado - não sabia nada sobre o velho, estava com cinco meses de gestação, estressado, chorão e com desejos que não sabia identificar. Visitou a pequena casinha de seu chefe na área mais remota da cidade, o velho era rico e sozinho vivendo numa casa de um cômodo e um banheiro com todo seu dinheiro escondido embaixo da cama, que agora pertencia a ninguém menos que  Baekhyun . Tudo, a casa, o dinheiro e a floricultura. Mas não foi fácil, toda uma papelada e documentação pesada em meio a um momento tão sensível em sua vida, em que  Yixing não podia ajudá-lo naquele momento, eram coisas que passavam da proteção de seu namorado. Embora estivesse tudo em desordem, era bom saber que Yixing sempre estava ali, com todo seu apoio e amor que não cabia no peito, amor que se remexia na barriga de Baekhyun.

A pior parte de ter desejos sem saber identificar era não saber para onde direcioná-los. Ele encarava seu próprio reflexo na vidraça da floricultura e as flores em suas mãos, não podendo negar que algo no fundo de sua boca salivava. Ficava bons minutos assim, tenso, suando frio. Essa não seria uma história tão boa de contar para os clientes.

Resolveu comunicar  Yixing . O mais velho sempre dizia estar ansioso para saber qual seria a loucura de gravidez de  Baekhyun . Estava sentado no chão da sala do apartamento, tentando organizar sua pasta de partituras com Quimera olhando ansiosa e doida para bagunçar tudo, quando  Baekhyun entrou calmamente no apartamento, de decisão tomada a contar seu desejo ao namorado, ou aquilo moeria cada uma de suas entranhas.

Sentou no sofá atrás de  Yixing , fazendo uma careta ao sentir uma fisgada em seu tronco. Aquele negócio estava cada vez maior,  Baekhyun se assustava, e o médico não era nada reconfortante ao dizer que ainda tinham mais dois meses para crescer.  Baekhyun sentia que iria explodir.

— Boa noite, amor. — Yixing beijava suas bochechas uma a uma e depois nos lábios, acomodando-se ao seu lado no sofá, vendo a felicidade de Quimera por finalmente poder bagunçar a papelada na mesinha de centro.

Byun suspirou. — Eu preciso delas. Eu preciso comer as flores. Eu vou enlouquecer.

Yixing o encarou seriamente, alternando o olhar de um olho ao outro. Baekhyun estava quase agonizando com a falta de resposta do outro, quando sua risada leve começou pelo cômodo, gradativamente aumentando a ponto de gargalhar.

— Para de rir! — Baekhyun deu um tapa na coxa do outro, e desviou o olhar com as bochechas coradas. — Eu nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida.

Yixing se recuperou, limpando pequenas lágrimas nos olhos. — Tá tudo bem, eu já esperava, só que foi mais engraçado ainda ouvir de você.

No dia seguinte, depois de passar o dia inteiro em pesquisas nos jornais, Yixing havia achado um restaurante que servia o que Baekhyun precisava. O estudante de botânica entendia muito sobre plantas e  Yixing sabia que ele tinha conhecimento do que poderia e o que não poderia comer.

Era um restaurante pacato dentro do shopping, longe de ser cinco estrelas. E quando o garçom deixou o prato na mesa de  Baekhyun , com uma salada regada a dentes de leão, capuchinhas e amores-perfeitos, com  Byun olhando admirado e se apressando em comer,  Yixing pensou que não havia lugar melhor para seu coração estar, aquela bolinha manhosa comendo salada de flores com uma mão pousada na barriga - que parecia querer transmitir a alegria do desejo para o bebê - ali era seu lar.

O final da gestação teria sido menos complicado se  Baekhyun fosse mais cuidadoso ao tomar decisões - como se não bastasse sua filosofia de não pensar muito sobre nada, na gravidez havia simplesmente desenvolvido preguiça de pensar. Um total inconsequente. A floricultura estava fechada há alguns dias e ele estava tendo problema com os fornecedores de adubo, faltava um mês para a chegada do bebê e eles ainda não haviam se estabilizado em algum lugar, transitavam entre a casa da mãe de  Byun , a dos pais de  Yixing e o apartamento dos dois numa rotina agitada, e a casinha de seu chefe que havia virado uma bela floricultura, a segunda loja.

No meio de tantos problemas e durante o recesso na faculdade, Byun iria fazer o que sempre fazia de melhor: fugir dos problemas. Quando Yixing lhe contou que precisava ir à China para resolver a documentação da venda da casa que tinha no país, Baekhyun decidiu ir com ele.

— Trate de voltar logo! — A mãe de Baekhyun dizia ao colocar a mala do filho na traseira do carro de Yixing, sem deixar de lançar um olhar ameaçador ao genro. — Não quero meu neto nascendo em território inimigo.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos. — São só três dias, mãe. E eu estou a cinco semanas do prazo. — Beijou as  bochechas da mulher numa despedida desajeitada, e entrou no carro.

— Ah, essas coisas me fazem ferver... — Disse balançando a blusa na tentativa de expulsar o calor enquanto o ar do carro não fazia efeito. — Se não fosse minha mãe eu juro que tinha sentado uma mão na cara dela... — Byun fechou os olhos fortemente. — Você não se importa, não é?

Yixing deu de ombros, as mãos segurando fortemente o volante. — Nunca fez diferença para mim. Enquanto ela não tentar nos separar ou nos atrapalhar, eu não me importo nem um pouco. — Respondeu e deu partida no carro.

Três horas depois, descendo do avião em Changsha para terminar a integração de seu visto, Baekhyun estava com a sensação familiar que havia sentido outras vezes. Como uma praga de sua mãe, sentiu a barriga pulsar como um grande coração, de forma extremamente dolorosa, parecia querer rasgá-lo por dentro e quebrar sua coluna. Ele tirou os óculos escuros, dando alguns tapinhas na própria testa. Estavam no comecinho de Maio, outro Touro não... Faltavam só duas semanas para Gêmeos, droga bebê, não poderia esperar mais um pouco?

E lá estava ele, dois dias depois, sentado ao lado do telefone do hospital. A enfermeira o ajudava segurando o bebê, enquanto ouvia sua mãe gritar ao telefone, chamando-o de traidor da pátria. Ele só queria que ela calasse a boca por tudo que era mais sagrado, queria explicar que iria demorar mais tempo que o esperado, o bebê não era prematuro e estava saudável apesar de ter nascido antes da hora, mas a cirurgia em Byun havia sido de risco.

Ao final da ligação, murmurou algumas palavras para a enfermeira, sobrevivendo do pouco de mandarim que aprendia com  Yixing nas horas vagas. Ela lhe entregou o bebê, um menino lindo e gordinho de madeixas puramente escuras, e o empurrou na cadeira de rodas de volta para seu leito. Baekhyun estendia seu bebê no ar e beijava cuidadosamente o topo de sua cabeça, macio e quentinho, e ria daquela cara feia de recém-nascido, todo enrugado como um velho rabugento.

Daquele dia em diante, prometeu a si mesmo que tomaria um rumo na vida e seria mais responsável. Por ele, por Yixing, e agora pelo seu mais novo amor: Daiyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> desculpa eu sou apaixonada por escrever situações comuns da vida


	8. extra II: Pais piegas em 2020

O tempo passou como uma luva, sendo gentil e generoso com a família Zhang.  Yixing amava  Baekhyun de todo o seu coração um pouco mais todos os dias. Sempre lembrava da cerimônia que fizeram na estufa da floricultura, arrumando espaço entre as flores para acomodar mesas e cadeiras para a mãe de  Baekhyun , os pais de  Yixing , o barbeiro  Sehun , e um casal de amigos e  padrinhos do bebê,  Jongin e  Kyungsoo .  Daiyu estava com um ano e algumas bolinhas, quase aprendendo a andar, e por sorte  Kyungsoo o tirava do chão toda vez que cavava a mão na terra e ameaçava colocar na boca.

Daiyu estava desenterrando flores atrás de flores, provavelmente as flores mortas dariam prejuízo a seu pai, mas  Baekhyun estava feliz demais para se importar com qualquer coisa, ele tinha uma bela mesa de buffet, uma decoração natural, o teto da floricultura estava aberto e no meio de toda essa  belza , ele podia perceber que sua mãe estava quase sorrindo, ela não conseguia disfarçar seu olhar olhando ao redor, olhando tudo que  Baekhyun havia conquistado, orgulhosa e emocionada. O filho olhou para ela, depois para  Yixing , e sorriu. Abrindo um sorriso que o florista nunca havia visto antes, aquele dia parecia que ela  estava mais feliz do que ele.

E  Yixing nunca iria esquecer daquele momento, de mãos dadas, olhando profundamente nos olhos de  Byun , quase perdendo o foco das palavras de casamento do pastor quando Baekhyun repentinamente soltou suas mãos e saiu correndo.

Baekbeom e sua namorada estavam na entrada da estufa, o irmão de braços abertos que logo acolheram  Baekhyun .  Yixing levou um susto pela interrupção no finalzinho da cerimônia, mas a felicidade em  Baekhyun era tão grande que ele acabou por estar muito feliz também - continuaram a  cerimônia com  Baekhyun orgulhoso, sorrindo para  Baekbeom e sinalizando  Yixing como quem diz “veja, este é o amor da minha vida”.

Nunca haviam tido uma briga sequer.  Baekhyun carregava em sua fiel aliada mochila o compilado de três fotos que havia tirado na cabine de fotos do shopping, estilo polaroid antiga. Na primeira foto uma pose comum, na segunda,  Yixing rindo de algo e  Byun com a cara fechada, e a terceira e favorita de  Baekhyun : os rostos próximos e os narizes encostados,  Yixing com um sorriso meigo e as bocas em um quase beijo (que foi concretizado depois da foto). No verso, com a caligrafia delicada de Baekhyun:

_ Zhang  _ _ Yixing _ _ (25) _ , que ele fez questão de escrever em mandarim - havia acabado de aprender.

_ Byun _ __ _ Baekhyun _ _ (22) _

_ Daiyu _ _ (quase 7 meses, venha logo por favor!) _

Yixing guardava uma mesma cópia em sua carteira e Daiyu, agora com quatorze anos, deixava uma no porta-retrato da escrivaninha.

— Isso é muito piegas, pai. — O garoto respondeu quando  Baekhyun o questionou motivo  de ele não carregar a foto por aí. — Eu nem estou na foto!

Yixing e  Baekhyun se entreolharam. Estavam almoçando na mesa do jardim ao lado da piscina.  Daiyu era um ótimo menino obediente, com notas boas na escola e um talento imensurável para canto e dança. Tinha muitos sonhos e objetivos - parte doada por  Baekhyun , mas ao mesmo tempo era bastante pé no chão e tão realista que chegava a ser duro, sem dúvida genes do pai chinês.  Daiyu era bonito, com seu charme natural, facilmente era o garoto mais popular do ginásio,  Yixing ficava perplexo ao receber uma cartinha de uma garota diferente toda semana na casa dos Zhang. Ele e  Baekhyun liam escondido do filho, morrendo de rir, ainda mais quando se depararam com a seguinte frase: “seus pais te fizeram com vontade”. O casal se entreolhou, caindo numa gostosa gargalhada conjunta, que acordou  Daiyu , e  Yixing rapidamente escondeu a carta embaixo da bunda, e  Daiyu olhava confuso para eles, vendo os pais tentando parar de rir.

— Não seja por isso. —  Baekhyun respondeu, eles tinham poucas fotos em família, quase nenhuma. — Seu pai pode passar no Jardim amanhã  à tarde, e a gente te sequestra do passeio para tirar uma foto. —  Baekhyun se inclinou e apertou o quadril do filho numa cócega desleixada, com  Daiyu recuando ao fazer uma careta.

Byun Baekhyun havia, depois de muito esforço e uma longa jornada, conseguido se tornar Diretor Executivo do Jardim Botânico de Seul. Seu marido, Zhang Yixing, trabalhava como compositor numa gravadora, vendendo letras e composições para o alto escalão da música, a alta do momento, os grupos de música popular, do qual Daiyu tanto desejava fazer parte quando pediu ao seu pai que o colocasse na empresa como trainee.

Daiyu não estava muito longe de toda essa realidade. Mesmo que seus pais fossem meio antiquados e tivessem problemas com tecnologia (sério? Papai Xing não consegue mandar uma mensagem sozinho!), felizmente o jovem possuía muita ligação com a  tecnologia de sua geração.

No dia do passeio ao Jardim Botânico,  Baekhyun se arrumou mais que o normal. Viu o filho passar pelo seu escritório na portaria com seus outros colegas trainees para começar o passeio, e deu um aceno sinalizando que encontraria eles depois.  Yixing chegou meio apressado, trombando os pés. Entrou no escritório de  Baekhyun , pegando o marido pelas costas, sussurrando em seu ouvido que estava com saudades e encostando-o na parede. Ficaram ali aos beijos, namorando no sofá do escritório por belos minutos até lembrar que o filho estava os esperando para almoçar. Sorriam um para o outro, afinal, não haviam perdido a jovialidade, os flertes bobos de  Yixing e muito menos a energia de Baekhyun.


	9. extra III: Adeus, Januário

— Não, pai, estou falando sério. — O garoto dizia do outro lado da linha aos choramingos.

— Daiyu, desliga o telefone e vem encontrar com a gente na sorveteria. — Baekhyun disse reconfortante.

— E deixar ela aqui sozinha?

— Sim, filho, vem para cá e a gente toma uma decisão, está bem? — Ele apoiou um braço na mesa, o outro passando pelos próprios cabelos, preocupado.

— Pai, ela está muito mal.

—  Daiyu ... —  Yixing apenas disse ao lado do telefone na mão de  Byun . O filho rapidamente disse estar indo e desligou.  Byun , por ser mais calmo nem sempre era levado à sério, Yixing com sua postura rígida conseguia fazê-lo obedecer com apenas uma palavra.

— Amor. — Baekhyun disse, respirando fundo, sentindo o coração bater forte no peito, um aperto agonizante. Colocou a mão na coxa de Yixing, chegando próximo a curvatura de seu pescoço e se acomodando ali.

Percebeu os olhos do mais velho bem distantes, olhando os carros passando na rua e as nuvens fechadas que nublavam o céu. Ótimo, era um bom dia para chover.  Talvez suas lágrimas pudessem ser confundidas com os pingos da chuva.

— Não sei se vou aguentar. — Desabafou o chinês, o bolo em sua garganta o incomodava. — Eu sei que ela durou mais que o normal na idade felina, mas...

Iniciou um choro silencioso.  Daiyu estava chegando no momento, apenas arrastou uma cadeira para perto dos pais e deitou no torso de  Yixing , se encolhendo como na infância. Nada substituiria o calor do amor paterno e era tudo o que ele precisava naquele momento. Daiyu não disse nada, se permitiu sofrer nos braços dos pais, chorando um pouquinho também.

Sentado na recepção,  Baekhyun estava tentando aliviar a cãibra nos dedos, o ar-condicionado devia estar gelado demais ou ele que estava muito nervoso, confuso, triste. Por Deus, odiava passar por momentos como aquele.  Daiyu estava ao seu lado, com uma cara não muito boa, os dedos seguravam o celular desbloqueado sem realmente mexer nele, e olhava para a tela com um olhar vazio, o que era raro para o jovem tão apegado usar a internet.

— Eu queria estar lá... — O garoto disse baixinho. Baekhyun o puxou pela nuca e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. O médico havia dito que era permitido apenas um acompanhante.

Deitado na maca gelada, a pequena amiga de Yixing mal tinha forças para abrir os olhos e encarar seu dono. Yixing a olhava de cima, sem muito saber o que fazer, e quando ela finalmente conseguiu olhá-lo e piscar lentamente, ele sorriu. Queria mostrar que estaria ali com ela, até o fim. Acariciou sua barriga e Januário tentou mexer o rabo em resposta, dando uma mexida quase despercebida.

— Posso aplicar? — A voz do veterinário cortou o silêncio frio.

Yixing não tinha forças para responder, apenas assentiu, deitando a cabeça ao lado do bichano, sem poupar a tortura de ouvir seu coração.

— São cerca de cinco minutos. Eu vou estar na sala ao lado se precisar.

Foram dezesseis anos de dias mais alegres proporcionados pela gata, que o protegia quando era preciso, dava trabalho pelos telhados com suas fugas, acordava Yixing com patadas no rosto, o arranhava quando estava brava e pedia carinho quando carente. Esteve todos esses anos ao seu lado, trazendo momentos de alegria e inocência para Yixing e para aquela família que fazia parte. Era duro até mesmo para ela, mas precisava partir, descansar.

Januário tinha parte de seus pelos brancos, estava banguela e um dos olhos lhe faltava a visão, mas ainda brincava com Quimera, se cansando fácil, e tinha ficado a cada ano mais carinhosa.

Eles iriam sentir sua falta.  Yixing ouvia o coração  esvairar , cada vez mais devagar em cada passo que sua pequena dava em direção ao paraíso dos gatos, até que ela enfim chegou. 

Yixing voltou para a casa em silêncio aquele dia. Pediu à  Baekhyun que dirigisse, o que era quase um milagre, com Daiyu minguado no banco de trás.

Quando chegaram na casa, Chris e Greg, os cachorros de Baekhyun, e Quimera, os recebiam com pulos e euforia, como se não soubessem a atmosfera pesada que os acompanhava, e realmente não sabiam. Não tinham culpa, queriam apenas brincar. Quimera não estava tão agitada quanto o normal; a pequena parecia perceber que seguiria jornada sozinha dali para frente, sem a mãe, e que sua hora estava chegando também.

Yixing sorriu e sentiu-se bem quando a pegou no colo, ela imediatamente se aconchegando em seus braços com seu som característico de motorzinho que gatos fazem por amor, e ele sentiu-se bem. Olhou em volta pela casa, vendo a tigela de Januário ao lado da Quimera, e os olhos subindo lentamente para  Daiyu sentado no balcão da cozinha, e  Baekhyun em pé ao seu lado preparando cereal para o filho.

Daiyu esbanjou um sorriso fraco para o pai, o canto dos lábios suavemente levantando.  Baekhyun virou-se e abriu os braços para o marido, esperando que chegasse perto. Vendo aquela cena e sentindo Quimera em seus braços,  Yixing sentiu-se completo. Havia dado uma boa vida para Januário e agora ela precisava descansar. Quanto a ele, tinha uma família linda que o amava e apoiava sempre. Arriscou devolver um sorriso à  Daiyu , fazendo o menino sorrir de verdade. Sentiram necessidade de sorrir uns para os outros, o sentimento de lar consumindo  Yixing novamente. De fato, tudo estava bem enquanto estivesse cercado por sua família.

**Author's Note:**

> desculpa qualquer erro <3


End file.
